O Limite dos Mundos
by Jurema Iracy
Summary: Um dia um anjo se apaixonou por uma humana. Foi impossível para Charlie não se render aos encantos meigos e gentis de Renée. E desse relacionamento surgiu uma criança: Bella. Charlie não pode viver para sempre com Renée, pois sempre tem uma missão para cumprir. Mas nem por isso deixa de acompanhar o crescimento da filha, lhe rendendo assim visitas mensais a filha e ao grande amor..
1. sinopse completa

Um dia um anjo se apaixonou por uma humana. Foi impossível para Charlie não se render aos encantos meigos e gentis de Renée. E desse relacionamento surgiu uma criança: Bella. Charlie não pode viver para sempre com Renée, pois sempre tem uma missão para cumprir. Mas nem por isso deixa de acompanhar o crescimento da filha, lhe rendendo assim visitas mensais a filha e ao grande amor de sua vida. Ser metade humana e metade anjo não é fácil. Bella tem que conviver com dons e sua força mental e por isso desde quando era um bebe ela teve que receber treinamento para controlar o dom de saber o futuro e ler a aura da pessoa, sabendo assim de tudo que ela fez até o momento, além da capacidade de matar ou curar uma pessoa. Ou seja, controlar seu dom de dominar a "linha espiritual" de qualquer individuo. Afinal, como Charlie explicou, nem mesmo podendo curar, todos merecem cura. E nem mesmo podendo matar, pode se matar qualquer um, a menos que a "linha" dessa pessoa permita aquilo. Dessa forma, a vida inteira de Bella girava em torno de regras. E tudo desaba quando na vida dela cruza um lindo vampiro, um amaldiçoado de Sinai: Edward Cullen. Na linguagem dos anjos, vampiros são a mesma coisa que os "amaldiçoados de Sinai". Conta a lenda que quando Deus desceu a montanha para falar com Moisés, ele deu ordens expressas para que nenhum humano a não ser Moisés se aproximasse da montanha e se assim fosse, que essa pessoa fosse matada imediatamente. E foi aí que surgiu o primeiro vampiro. Um humano se aproximou da montanha no mesma hora que Deus desceu para falar com Moisés e com isso sofreu a semitransformação se tornando um ser imortal, e que depende de sangue. Afinal de conta, eles se tornaram semideuses, e todo semideus depende de sangue para viver, ao contrário de um Deus que mesmo não tendo sangue, não precisa disso.


	2. Chapter 1 - Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Charlie era um anjo da guarda. E como tal, ele fora destinado a um espírito desde o dia de sua concepção. Já no _espaço _— terra de ninguém, nem do céu e nem do inferno, e de nenhum tormento ou penúria e que de nada tem haver com o dito _espaço sideral _— Charlie se viu incumbido de guiar e orientar sua pupila: _Luz De Ternura_.

Luz De Ternura desde o dia de sua criação como espírito, sem carne em que se fixar, já se mostrava doce e gentil. Sempre tinha uma dúvida, uma curiosidade insaciável, uma ternura inigualável que permitiam que ela aprendesse e respeitasse tudo muito rapidamente. Era de encher os olhos tanto de seu criador quanto de seu anjo protetor.

Séculos mais tarde, quando Luz De Ternura foi destinada a um corpo, uma matéria física que como seu espírito também tinha a vitalidade feminina, Charlie a seguiu cegamente para continuar seu dever de orientar e ajudar, agora que ela assumiria o caráter humano tão cheio de inconstâncias emocionais e arrebatamentos sensoriais.

Assim que Luz De Ternura abriu seus olhos para o mundo e fora acolhida por seus pais, ela ganhou um novo nome; passara a se chamar Renée. O bebê tinha a pele alva dos recém-nascidos e os olhos num tom de azul cinzento que mais tarde se tornaria azul-esverdeados.

Como o espírito que na carne habitava, Renée se desenvolveu afoita de aprendizagem, gentil como um anjo querubim e linda como nunca antes vistas. Charlie acompanhou os crescimento da jovem e ao contrário ao que se manda as regras, ele nunca se manteve oculto a ela.

Quando a jovem alcançou a adolescência e fora arrebatada pelos hormônios juvenis, foi com grande penúria e por um sentimento desconhecido que Charlie guiou seus atos. Era incompreensível para ele o sentimento que o atormentava cada vez que ele via sua pupila ser cortejada por um cavalheiro; sentimento esse que fora multiplicado em um batalhão quando ela começou a corresponder certa investida aos vinte anos de idade.

Quando a sós, Charlie deixava claro seu descontento e ainda mais claro o sentimento que o sufocava e que ele não sabia nomear, mas sua pupila, sim.

— Está com ciúmes. — Afirmara Renée numa tarde, conversando com seu anjo da guarda debaixo de uma árvore.

— Que é isso? Que é ciúmes? — Charlie perguntou ingenuamente.

— É esse sentimento que você sente. Parece raiva, mas não é. Tem uma pontada de raiva, que sempre se dissipa dando lugar ao desejo. Desejo esse que se mescla com o sentimento de posse e por consequência, de traição.

Charlie não negou, porque o sentimento fora perfeitamente descrito por sua pupila.

— E porque sinto isso? — Perguntou para si mesmo, meditando em seu interior uma resposta convincente.

Renée respondeu a ele de forma doce.

— É porque você me ama e me quer só para ti. — Charlie a olhou espantado. — Quer ocupar o lugar que um cavalheiro ocupa ao lado de uma dama, trocando amor e carícias.

Ao ouvir as palavras tudo se encaixava, mas parecia tão horrível isso, porque lhe soava como algo proibido e contra a mão natural da ordem das coisas.

— Eu não posso te querer só para mim. É errado. Você tem que seguir seu caminho. — Charlie continuou seu murmúrio, só para si. Renée escutara tudo e se entristeceu.

— Eu não acho que seja errado. Também te amo e também te quero só para mim. Quando aceitei as investidas de Phill... — Renée balançou a cabeça e não concluiu seu pensamento. Olhou para o lado oposto de seu anjo por um longo tempo. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz não passava de um sussurro. — Como pode ser errado se nos amamos? Onde há amor, não há errado ou proibido.

Charlie estava atormentado, e pela primeira vez desde que Luz De Ternura encarnara num corpo, ele se afastou dela.

— Preciso ir. — Disse simplesmente.

Renée acompanhou seu anjo da guarda se levantar ao seu lado e se preparar para alçar voo. Charlie era um homem belo que aparentava ter seus trinta anos. Os cabelos negros impecáveis era penteado para frente lhe dando um ar juvenil. As sobrancelhas grossas, o nariz reto, os molares salientes, a pele argêntea e a altura imponente lhe davam a beleza que fariam qualquer moça suspirar de desejo.

Charlie deixou suas asas se abrirem, revelando penas feitas de luz brilhante e pura, quase ofuscante. Em apenas um bater de asas, ele se resumiu a um minúsculo ponto de luz e sumiu.

Renée relutou em deixar o lugar, esperando que ele voltasse. Quando uma hora se passou, ela percebeu que não ocorreria e triste, se recolheu para a casa de seus pais. Seus pais até indagaram a tristeza da jovem, mas há muitos anos, Renée tinha aprendido que dizer que conversava com seu anjo da guarda não era lá visto como algo mentalmente saudável. Quando a menina tinha doze anos e ainda insistia no assunto, seus pais até cogitaram uma internação. Orientada por Charlie, Renée aprendeu a se calar e quando indagada, aprendeu a responder:

"_Estava conversando com meus botões."_

Ao que parecia, para a maioria, era muito mais saudável dizer que estava falando sozinha que revelar que estava conversando com um ser mítico, mesmo que _este_ fosse o símbolo da Igreja Católica. Nem mesmo dizer que estava rezando em voz alta, funcionava. Aos olhos de muitos e até mesmo aqueles que beijam a saia dos padres, rezar era sinônimo de beatice ridícula, vergonhosa. Que deve ser oculta de todos como se isso fosse um grande crime. Rezar se resumia a uma mentira social como o "_vou rezar por você_"; que na verdade, nada se rezava. Ou então, rezar era algo que os _criminosos_ faziam. Criminosos como _benzedores_ e _médiuns_. E novamente isso era uma grande blasfêmia para os moralistas religiosos. Era de conhecimento de todos os anjos que os _criminosos_, procuravam ler a Bíblia e se interagir dos preceitos de Deus, mais que os clérigos e Ministros Evangélicos.

Charlie, pela primeira vez em muito tempo não foi para o _espaço_. Lá não era o lugar onde ele encontraria as respostas que precisava ou a orientação que desejava. E por isso ele seguiu direto para ultima e mais importante _dimensão_. Lá ele logo procurou os anjos superiores na doutrinação, mas ele queria conversar com um em especial: _Judá_.

— Está me procurando? — Judá perguntou se aproximando com calmaria.

— Preciso de ajuda. Creio estar fazendo algo que não é permitido aos olhos de nosso Deus. — Charlie disse esbaforido, coçando a nuca e eriçando os cabelos curtos.

— Vem comigo. — Judá chamou apontando uma direção a sua frente. Ambos começaram a andar lado a lado. Judá mantinha uma calma irritante para Charlie que estava se sentindo mais humano que anjo. — Diga. Não tenha medo de critica.

— Tenho mais medo de te comprometer que outra coisa, meu caro. — Charlie disse num suspiro.

Olhou ao lado e percebeu que ninguém se preocupava com eles a não ser com seus deveres. Com desolação, Charlie contou o que se passava com ele. O ciúme crescente, o desejo infundado, e a paixão... Sentimento humano, mas que de algum modo se instalou em suas entranhas e ainda por cima, por sua pupila.

Judá escutou tudo com atenção e sem esboçar sentimentos ou recriminação. Quando Charlie terminou seu desabafo, olhou para o amigo de velhos tempos e esperou uma palavra que fosse e nada foi dito. Já estava cogitando se virar em seus calcanhares e voltar para sua pupila, por quem um sentimento saudoso e sufocante, crescia a cada segundo em seu peito.

Foi quando Judá deu sua resposta que a principio, parecia que de nada tinha haver com o caso de Charlie; apenas uma conversa banal entre velhos amigos.

— Há muitos anos, não me sei bem o tempo, mas acredito que tenha quase quatro milênios... Um homem, irmão de muitos, se deixou guiar pela cabeça inconstante deles e vendeu seu irmão como escravo... ciúme bobo e quem sabe até mesmo inveja. — Judá meditou consigo mesmo, perdido em lembrança. — Conhece essa história? — Judá perguntou de repente a Charlie que deu de ombros, como se isso nada fosse importante. Era natural que Charlie não conhecesse a história, tendo em vista que ele fora criado muitos anos depois, apenas dois séculos antes da criação do espírito Luz de Ternura. — Esse homem estava casado e teve treze filhos com sua mulher. Eram tempos de guerra. — Meditou consigo numa grande tristeza. — As crianças de algum modo eram diferentes e mais diferentes ainda quando já adultos não envelheciam, não morriam, e quando deparados com uma guerra eles assumiam a forma de filhotes de leões com grandes asas. Eram vorazes, mas bem adestrados, por assim dizer... Não matavam por matar, apenas para acabar com a guerra... Ganharam então o nome de Leões de Judá. — Judá calou-se, esperando a compreensão nos olhos do amigo, como nada houve, ele revirou os olhos e continuou sua história. — Judá, atormentado, perguntou a sua mulher Elisa o que havia de errado com seus filhos. Qual a surpresa dele quando Elisa se virou para ele e respondeu: "_É porque eles são frutos de um anjo com um humano_". Ele se virou e disse que aquilo não era possível porque tanto ele quanto a esposa eram humanos... foi quando algo lhe ocorreu e tomado por ciúme, indagou se a mulher o tinha traído, mesmo que fosse com um anjo. A mulher nada disse, apenas deixou suas asas aparecerem, sua pele reluzir e suas vestes se transfigurarem para vestes azuis celeste com detalhe verde oliva.

— Isso realmente aconteceu? — Charlie perguntou espantado.

— Sim, comigo. — Judá respondeu simplesmente e sorrindo, apontou para frente, onde Elisa estava distraída, olhando para uma arvores de flores amarelas.

— E você não fora digno de julgamento? Não era errado? Digo, ela era um anjo...

— Ela tinha sido destinada a mim. Era o destino dela. Era o meu destino. Devia ter aprendido nesses anos que você existe, que nada se realiza sem seja da vontade _DELE_.

— Obrigado, meu amigo. — Charlie agradeceu e feliz voltou para sua Renée.

Os anos se passaram e o relacionamento deles era terno com momentos de paixão. Quando os pais da jovem começaram a importuna-la dizendo que era hora da mesma se casar, Charlie se viu obrigado a tomar uma atitude definitiva.

Assumiu a forma humana e se apresentou aos pais da mesma como um cavalheiro que busca a mão de sua amada. A recepção não fora boa. Os pais queriam para sua filha um homem que no mínimo tivesse carreira e uma casa para morar. Charlie correu e providenciou os atributos humanos necessários, tudo para que pudesse ficar com sua amada. Três anos se passaram até que ele conseguisse reunir o necessário: profissão e casa. Assumiu uma profissão humana muito próxima a antiga, era guarda-policial. A casa simples era aconchegante. Mesmo com relutância dos pais de Renée, ambos se uniram no matrimonio, e seguindo para outro estado construíram suas vidas.

Charlie por causa de sua condição inumana sempre se via numa situação complicada; hora assumindo sua forma de anjo, hora se equilibrando na vida humana. Quando na forma de anjo, as coisas não eram fáceis, nem todos seus _colegas_ aceitaram sua decisão e sempre o importunavam. Quando humano, sua vida era complicada, porque ele parecia extremamente ingênuo para as artimanhas e mentiras humanas.

Um ano depois de unido a Renée, ela deu a luz a uma menina encantadora como a mãe, reluzente como o pai: Isabella Swan. Charlie tinha conhecido há muitos anos o espírito de Bella, que na época se chamava _Lua do Cantor_. E agora ele se sentia encantado pela honra de tê-la como sua filha. _Lua_ tinha sido criada da ínfima parte da energia que deu origem a Charlie, então, agora, Charlie percebia que ela sempre fora sua filha, só que na época, ele não tinha entendido a excentricidade da criação.

Bella abriu seus olhos azul-esverdeados como da mãe e fitou a sua volta. Os médicos da sala ficaram espantados com o modo como a pele do bebê parecia reluzir, mas deixaram isso passar como se isso fosse algo normal.

Judá, único amigo que parecia entender o que Charlie passava, se aproximou dele quando este já estava em casa.

— Ela é muito bonita. E muito parecida com você. — Judá disse pegando a pequena no colo.

— Você também é um anjo? — Renée perguntou timidamente. Judá lhe sorriu e ao seu lado apareceu Elisa, sua companheira de eternidade.

— Não. Mas ela, sim. Eu sou apenas um homem que se tornou espírito e com o tempo evoluiu.

Elisa sorriu e pegou Bella do colo do companheiro. Bella olhava tudo com curiosidade incessante.

— Você terá que educa-la, Charlie. — Elisa disse com melancolia. — Não será fácil para ela entender a própria condição incomum em que vai se encontrar... Saber ler as pessoas ou sentir a energia dos que estão a volta dela... Ficará ainda mais difícil quando ela alcançar seu crescimento e se tornar diante do perigo, um pequeno leão de guerra. Ela terá que aprender a se controlar... controlar seus instintos... controlar sua força.

— O que aconteceu com seus filhos? — Charlie perguntou temeroso pelo futuro de sua pequena. Renée há tempos já tinha ouvido a história da boca de seu amado.

— Ainda vivem. — Elisa respondeu, mas parecia que ocultava algo. Vendo a curiosidade preocupada por parte do colega, esclareceu. — Não foram tão cuidadosos e se expuseram... cada um a seu tempo. Não é porque são incomuns que não puderam ser abatidos. — Calou-se, triste. E depois, como se a face de Elisa se iluminasse a uma recordação, ela acrescentou. — Hoje estão na terceira dimensão, ainda aprendendo.

Renée tomou no colo sua filha e pela primeira vez temeu ter feito escolhas erradas. Abrigou a menina em seu peito, aspirou o cheiro de bebê, e torceu para que nunca, nada de mal acontecesse com Bella.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Chato de Galocha

_**Capítulo Um**_

_**Chato de Galocha**_

Bella acordou de madrugada um pouco assustada. Uma discussão no andar de baixo chamou sua atenção. Com medo de ser repreendida caso fosse pega fora da cama naquela hora e ainda por cima, escutando uma discussão que não deveria ser ouvida, Bella foi de ponta dos pés até a escada e espiou o que acontecia no andar de baixo.

Da sua posição ela pode ver o que ocorria: sua mãe estava acordada e tentava se enrolar mais do que estava enrola no próprio roupão cor verde claro. Seu pai passava constantemente as mãos nos cabelos curtos deixando eriçados. A pequena, mesmo com dois anos, já sabia que isso era uma atitude de seu pai quando nervoso.

Junto com eles, estava um homem que Bella nunca tinha visto antes.

— Você está colocando toda a legião de anjos em risco com esse seu relacionamento insano. — Bradava o homem desconhecido.

— Eu a amo. Não vejo como isso possa perturbar vocês. — Charlie disse com calma, mas o rosto vermelho e as veias do pescoço saltando.

Bella se agachou na escada e sentou no chão, para ver melhor o que ocorria, junto com ela tinha sua colcha, ou como sua mãe chamava: _o cheiro_. Era todo feito de choche de diversas cores e parecia que cada parte dele, tinha um cheirinho todo especial que a menina tanto gostava de levar ao nariz e inalar, algo que ela fazia para se acalmar. Mesmo sendo pequena, ela estava perturbada com o que ouvia. Não era a primeira vez que presenciava uma dessas discussões. E sempre era um homem diferente. Muitos até diziam algo como: "_a criança tem de ser eliminada para o nosso bem._"

— Não vê? É cego? — O homem disse se inclinando na direção de Charlie, quase unindo os rostos. Renée observava tudo abalada, tentando se fazer de invisível. — O que você pensa que vai acontecer quando descobrirem que a menina é metade anjo? Você acha que nunca vão raciocinar que para ela ser metade anjo, um de vocês tem de ser um anjo? E o que você acha que as pessoas vão fazer? Será que você se esqueceu como esses fanáticos religiosos agem?

— Não. Não me esqueci. Mas vai ser diferente conosco. — Charlie disse se afastando do homem e abraçando Renée que só agora Bella percebeu que chorava silenciosamente.

Bella se agarrou mais ainda ao seu cheiro.

— Diferente como? Pode me explicar? — O homem disse se se encostando à mesa e cruzando as pernas e os braços, numa falsa aparência de calmaria.

— Bella vai ser treinada. Eu já estou ensinando ela. — Charlie disse fazendo Bella prender a respiração e perceber enfim que todo esse tempo, quem eles queriam morta, era ela. — Ela vai entender que não pode se expor. Vai entender que isso pode significar um risco para ela.

— E nós? — O homem perguntou descruzando os braços e apoiando as mãos na lateral da mesa onde seu corpo repousava.

— Vocês o que? — Charlie perguntou sem entender.

— Já parou para pensar o risco que vamos correr quando descobrirem que ela é filha de um anjo? Já pensou o que vai acontecer a Renée ou a você?

Bella, mesmo sendo uma criança, não deixou passar que o homem disse _quando_ e não _se_ acontecesse a descoberta. Era certo para eles que um dia iriam a descobrir. A única questão era quando.

— Com Renée? — Charlie perguntou ainda mais confuso.

— Sim, com sua esposa, se é assim que posso chamá-la. — Fez uma pausa e depois acrescentou, estreitando os olhos. — Ou devo dizer sua pupila? — O cara disse com ironia na voz.

— O que você quer dizer? — Renée falou pela primeira vez, com a voz alquebrada.

— Quero dizer que o mundo de vocês tem muitos fanáticos religiosos e que quando eles descobrirem, eles matarão o anjo responsável por... — O homem fez uma pausa, levantou as mãos, e fazendo aspas no ar, acrescentou: — Essa heresia. — Se desencostou da mesa e caminhou para perto de Renée que abraçou ainda mais o marido. — E depois vão matar aquela criança. Entenderam agora o risco? — O cara disse com olhos frios, cruéis. — E depois disso, irão caçar todos os anjos. E você, Charlie, sabe que muitos vivem entre os humanos. Só porque somos anjos, não significa que não possamos ser aniquilados. Mas ainda que esse fosse o pior problema. Quando até mesmo os ateus foram levados a acreditar que o céu é um lugar de orgia, todos perderão a fé. Muito se deixaram ser arrebanhados pelo _senhor do inferno_ e outros tanto não verão mais motivos para restringirem seus atos indigno, porque o céu já vai ser indigno o suficiente para eles. Você realmente acha que eles vivem de amor e compaixão como nós vivemos? Você realmente acredita que eles são capazes de aceitar as coisas sem julgar conforme os preceitos deles de que anjo não tem sexo, de que anjo não ama, de que anjo é o escravo deles e tem de fazer tudo o que eles querem na hora que querem?

Charlie cambaleou e ficou pálido, olhou a sua volta um pouco, passou as mãos nos cabelos e coçou a nuca, depois levantou a cabeça e com determinação disse:

— Minha filha não vai correr risco algum e não vai oferecer problema algum a vocês. Essa a minha palavra.

— Quer saber? Não quer me escutar, não escute. O tempo vai mostrar que sempre estive certo. Quer viver esse amor insano? Então viva. Mas depois não chore pelo leite derramado.

Dito isso, o homem deixou que suas asas, feitas de penas de luz, se abrissem. Bateu elas duas vezes, virou um minúsculo ponto branco de luz e sumiu no segundo seguinte.

Charlie puxou Renée para seu braço e encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Bella se levantou tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. Deitou na cama, abraçou o seu cheiro e ficou olhando o quarto apenas iluminado por um fraco abajur que projetava pequenos anjos na parede do quarto.

Anjos não eram tão bons como diziam, Bella pensou chateada. Eles eram chatos, chegou à conclusão.

— Não somos chatos. — Disse Seth aparecendo e se sentando na beirada da cama de Bella.

Seth era seu anjo da guarda. O que de certa forma, parecia ser de um humor negro, já que Bella sendo metade anjo, ainda precisava de um anjo para cuidar dela.

Bella olhou para seu anjo, que tinha aparência de um adolescente de quinze anos e pele olivácea, fez um beicinho de birra e o olhou com desafio.

— Ele só tem medo por todos nós. O problema não somos nós, Bella. — Seth disse compreendendo que a menina em sua teimosia infantil, acreditava ainda que os anjos são chatos, sim. — O problema é que tem muitos humanos que acham que somos seus escravos e outros tanto que acham que tem que nos domar. E isso, sim, é a parte complicada, menina. Se essas pessoas descobrem você, seja por motivo que for, eles te matam ou pior... — Seth disse encolhendo os ombros e não terminando o que iria dizer.

Bella, como toda criança, é extremamente curiosa. Sentou-se na cama e abraçada ao cheiro, questionou:

— O que pode ser pior? — Disse numa voz infantil.

Seth a olhou demoradamente, mas não foi preciso ele responder. Charlie adentrou o quarto e não estranhou ver Seth ali.

— Estava escutando escondido de novo, filha? — Charlie perguntou acariciando os cabelos negros de sua filha que o olhou timidamente e envergonhada por te sido pega de novo no flagra. Sem ter o que fazer, ela acenou com a cabeça. Charlie fitou os olhos claros da filha e dando um suspiro, sentou-se na cama e a colocou em seu colo. Renée observava tudo da porta, alheia a presença de Seth que só se mostrava a anjos, ou metade anjos, no caso. — Pior seria torturar.

— Torturar? O que é isso? — Perguntou Bella colocando a pequena mãozinha no rosto do pai.

Charlie suspirou, trocou um olhar com Seth e por fim, respondeu.

— Torturar é machucar bastante até a pessoa sentir muita dor.

Bella estremeceu se lembrando da dor de bater o dedo na quina no móvel, mal sabendo que aquela dor, tão terrível para ela, não chegava nem perto da dor que sofreria caso fosse torturada.

— E o que eles ganhariam se me torturasse? Só me fazer chorar? — Perguntou ingenuamente.

— Não. — Charlie disse agitando a cabeça e fitou a parede enquanto respondia. — Eles fariam isso para você dar a localização de todos os anjos que eles julgam estar fazendo as coisas erradas.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Mas eu só conheço uns poucos anjinhos. Os outros que eu conheço nem parecem gostar de mim. — Disse com tristeza, enrolando o dedo no cheiro.

— Mas eles não saberiam que você está falando a verdade.

— E o que aconteceria se eu dissesse onde encontrar esses anjinhos?

— Eles iriam até lá e também torturariam esses anjos para saber onde estão os outros. E quando soubesse de todos, todos iriam ser mortos.

— E porque eles matariam os anjinhos?

— Porque para uma grande parte de _fieis_... — Charlie disse com nojo contido. — É um pecado sem fim um anjo se unir a um humano e gerar um filho. Eles não entendem que onde há amor, não há pecado. Para eles isso é um escândalo, algo reprovável.

Bella meditou sobre o que o pai dizia e depois como se finalmente entendesse, ela fez uma comparação.

— É errado para esse povo do mesmo jeito que aquele repórter fez parecer que era errado vender aquela carne que eles disseram que tinha cavalo no meio e depois jogaram tudo no lixo?

Charlie acenou com a cabeça.

— Igualzinho aquilo.

— Mas não era errado, era?

— Em minha opinião, não era, filha. Mas a sociedade é hipócrita. Só porque no rotulo não tem o que eles jugam ser certo, aquilo deveria ser jogado no lixo, dispensado como se estivesse contaminado. Um grande absurdo, mas é assim que eles pensam. Os humanos criam tantas regras do que é certo e errado, que se esquecem do que é mais importante.

Bella, na sua ingenuidade infantil, se viu desviada do assunto principal, algo que Charlie agradeceu imensamente.

— Eles bem que poderiam dar aquela carne toda para aqueles que vivem morrendo de fome, né, pai?

Charlie sorriu e depositou a filha na cama, permitindo que ela abraçasse de novo o cheiro e depois a cobriu, beijando o topo da cabeça da criança.

— Sim, filha. Sim. Agora durma. Amanhã será o dia do nosso piquenique.

— Boa noite, pai. Boa noite, Seth. — Bella disse, sem ver a mãe que ainda observava tudo encostada no batente da porta.

Renée ergueu a sobrancelha diante do cumprimento da filha: era a primeira vez que ela chamava o anjo de guarda pelo nome. Aproximou-se da filha e depositou um beijo na testa da menina que abriu os olhos rapidamente para ver quem era e sorriu para a mãe.

Charlie e Renée saíram abraçados do quarto, ainda abalados pela discussão da noite, mas felizes por Bella no final ter se distraído do que ouvira.

(...)

Era final de semana e como Charlie não teria que trabalhar, ele aproveitava para sair com a filha e a educá-la no que era necessário, além de ter um momento com sua pequena. Renée sempre os acompanhava preparando uma cesta de piquenique que tinha dentro o suco de laranja predileto da criança, a vitamina de goiaba, predileta de Charlie e o bolo de café, predileto de ambos (quem quiser a receita me manda um MP).

Charlie abraçou Renée com um braço e Bella com outro, permitiu que suas asas se abrissem, batessem duas vezes e então os três se tornaram minúsculos pontos de luz branca e sumiram, para logo em seguida se materializarem na campina que sempre iam para esses momentos.

Renée estendeu o pano laranja no chão e deixou a cesta do lado, sentando-se em seguida. Charlie já estava com a menina que corria pela campina rindo da sensação de liberdade. Quando se cansou, a menina caiu no chão rindo e levando consigo uma flor de lavanda.

— Filha, vamos. — Charlie disse e a menina com resignação se levantou e caminhou na direção do pai.

Durante toda à tarde, Charlie contou histórias a menina. Essas histórias tinham a única função de fazer a menina entender o que acontecia com ela: a capacidade dela por ser meio anjo e que a tornava diferente dos outros.

A aula de hoje era para que Bella entendesse os dons de um anjo e por consequência os dons que um meio anjo tinha. Ele explicou a ela coisas como o porquê quando ela olhava para mãe ou para qualquer outra pessoa ela via uma luz em volta da pessoa que se sobrepunha em várias camadas e que podia ter vários tipos de cor e que aquilo se chamava _aura_.

Ele explicou que quando ela aprendesse a ler a aura da pessoa, ela poderia ver as coisas mais marcantes que ela tinha feito na vida até aquele momento e algumas coisas que aconteceriam na vida da pessoa _independente_ da decisão dela.

Bella escutava tudo atentamente e seguiu seu aprendizado comendo o bolo de café que sua mãe fazia. Para Renée tudo soava muito complicado, mas vendo o jeito de sua filha, ela compreendeu que para a menina era fácil, tendo em vista sua natureza.

Por enquanto, Charlie tinha decidido não se aprofundar nas outras extremidades da capacidade de um meio-anjo. E naquela semana, ele passearia com a menina para que ela visse pessoas novas e com isso suas auras e em cima de cada pessoa, ele ensinaria a menina a entender o que o arranjo de cores significava.

Em casa, Renée questionou no que isso seria importante para a criança e Charlie teve que explicar que dependendo da pessoa, era nato o mal que ela podia fazer e o risco que Bella correria caso se permitisse uma aproximação. Renée resolver não fazer mais perguntas, compreendendo que por mais que seu esposo explicasse, ela não compreendia totalmente o que ele queria dizer, mas confiava nele cegamente.

(...)

Novamente Bella acordou sobressaltada com uma discussão no andar de baixo. Olhou a sua volta e Seth acenou a cabeça a incentivando a ir ver o que era. Bella agarrou seu cheiro e na ponta dos pés, se agachou no topo da escada para ver o que ocorria lá embaixo.

Era o mesmo homem da noite anterior, mas dessa vez seu pai estava sozinho. Bella levantou e correndo na ponta dos pés foi até a porta entreaberta do quarto dos pais e viu que sua mãe ressonava profundamente. Bella arrastou seu cheiro consigo, voltado no topo da escada e apurou os ouvidos para ouvir o que acontecia no andar de baixo.

— Eu não acredito que agora vou ter que te aturar aqui todo santo dia. — Charlie dizia estupefato.

— Nem eu. Sua culpa, claro. Se não fosse suas ideias constantes de se manter nessa loucura eu não seria incumbido de virar assistente de anjinho. — Disse o homem com desdém, depreciando a função de Charlie.

Charlie revirou os olhos e olhou profundamente o cara por longos minutos. Por fim, ambos por algum motivo suavizaram as feições e riram em seguida apreciando alguma piada interna.

— Qual será a pedra que eu atirei para te ter sempre vigiando aos meus passos? — Charlie disse, mas não parecia estar reclamando de modo algum, por que riu em seguida.

O cara replicou, também rindo.

— E eu? Devo ter atirado um penhasco inteiro para ter que cobrir seus deslizes.

Dito isso, os dois se abraçaram e deram fortes tapas um nas costas do outro. Bella ainda continuava achando aquele anjo um chato de galocha e ainda não se simpatizava com as fuças dele.

**Notas da Autora: Bom, gente. Sei que estão se perguntando quando Edward vai aparecer, mas vai demorar, viu. Quero ter o prazer de fazer essa fic direitinho, curtindo a tensão com que Bella é criada e no futuro vocês vão ver que essa tensão será importante para o modo como ela vai ver o Edward. Bem, espero comentários de vocês. Sei que tem gente que tem medo que eu não concluía essa fic, mas saibam que todas as minhas fic eu concluo, sim. E espero recomendações e favoritações de quem gostar do que ando escrevendo, claro. 3**


	4. Capítulo 3 - Aliados

_**Capítulo Dois**_

_**Aliados**_

Como sempre, Renée despertou antes que Charlie. Olhou para o marido ao seu lado e depositou um beijo em seu rosto. Depois de vestir seu adorado roupão verde; Renée desceu para preparar o café da manhã do marido e da filha. Quando chegou a cozinha a primeira reação de Renée foi estacar. Seu coração parou por um milésimo de segundo, para voltar a bater em velocidade máxima, bombeando sangue para todo o corpo em busca da solução ideal: ou fugir ou enfrentar.

Mas não foi nem uma coisa e nem outra que ela fez. Ela soltou um grito agudo chamando a atenção do homem que estava olhando para dentro da geladeira de modo intrigado. Ele a olhou demoradamente, também permitindo que suas asas se abrissem, caso fosse necessário lutar.

No andar superior Charlie pulou da cama assustado, saiu correndo e se encontrou com a filha no corredor que trazia consigo seu cheiro colorido.

— Fique aqui. — Disse Charlie pressionando os ombros da filha para enfatizar a ordem.

No segundo seguinte ele se materializou diante da esposa para protegê-la, mas ficou sem entender quando não viu nada que pudesse ter desencadeado o grito agudo. Ele olhou da esposa para o amigo tentando encontrar o problema.

— O que você faz aqui? — Renée perguntou num sussurro esbaforido, ignorando o marido e se dirigindo ao estranho que esteve na noite retrasada ali só para afrontá-los.

— Eu vou morar aqui, agora. — Disse o cara franzindo o cenho, estranhando a pergunta. Logo guardou suas asas e fechou a porta da geladeira.

— Como é que é? — Renée exclamou pasma e olhou para Charlie, inquerindo explicações com o olhar.

Charlie deu um sorriso amarelo, mas tratou de explicar.

— Jasper ficará aqui. Conosco.

— Jasper? — Charlie balançou a cabeça, concordando. — Por quanto tempo? — Inqueriu Renée olhando de soslaio para o anjo.

Charlie coçou a cabeça e trocou um olhar com o amigo.

— Bem, acho que até a nossa filha ser maior de idade.

Renée o olhou com descrença, tentando manter-se calma, ela prosseguiu o inquérito.

— E por que ele tem de ficar aqui?

Charlie trocou um olhar nervoso com o amigo e então Jasper tomou a frente para explicar o que se passaria dali para frente.

Jasper se aproximou de Renée e tomou as mãos frias da mulher nas suas. Renée tentou tirar suas mãos, mas ele segurou mais forte e a conduziu para que a mesma se sentasse na cadeira da cabeceira da mesa. Renée olhava-o desconfiada.

— Você entende o que sua filha é? — A expressão de Jasper era séria, mas não rude. Sua voz era calma.

Renée olhou para Charlie que estava de pé, à suas costas e com o incentivo dele, ela respondeu.

— Ela é metade anjo e metade humana. — Renée disse como se fosse obvio. — E ela será um leão com asas... se ela se ver diante do perigo. — Renée parou de falar e depois meditou para ver se tinha algo que havia esquecido e hesitante, com medo de estar falando bobagem, ela acrescentou: — Como se fosse uma metamorfose, não é?

Jasper olhou irritado para Charlie, que devolveu o olhar, sem entender. Como ele pode não contar a própria mulher, que tinha absoluto interesse no assunto, sobre a condição da filha?

— Tem noção que ela não é a única da história, não tem? — Jasper perguntou para ver até onde ela sabia.

Renée sorriu nervosa e acrescentou:

— Sim, eu sei. Elisa também teve filhos assim. — Renée respondeu ainda se lembrando da anja que só tinha visto uma vez na vida.

Jasper então deu um suspiro resignado. Charlie estava mantendo a pupila a cegas. Isso poderia ser bom, mas também poderia ser mau. Decidido brigar com Charlie quando estivessem a sós, Jasper explicou brevemente o que faria ali durante os próximos dezesseis anos.

— Bom, eu preciso treinar sua filha. Ensinar ela lutar... — Jasper foi interrompido por Renée.

— E meu Charlie não pode fazer isso?

— Pouco provável. Por causa da hierarquia dele, ele não sabe lutar também.

— E você sabe?

— Sei. — Jasper disse convicto e firme.

— Humm. — Renée ainda estava desconfiada. — Minha filha não vai se machucar, vai?

— Pode contar que não. — Jasper respondeu prontamente. Mas acrescentou em pensamento: "_Desde que sua filha não se corrompa, não tenho motivo – por enquanto – de machucá-la ou prendê-la pela eternidade._"

Bella observava tudo tentando se esconder atrás da parede da sala. Ela não tinha gostado nem um pouco da história do anjo chato morar com eles. Ele tinha cara de perigoso, além de parecer ser muito bravo.

— Filha, pode sair daí. — Charlie disse elevando a voz, sabendo que a teimosia de sua filha tinha impedindo-a de seguir sua ordem de ficar no andar superior.

Sua filha saiu correndo e se escondeu atrás das pernas do pai e inclinou a cabeça, olhando o Jasper com desconfiança e fechando a cara para deixar claro que não foi com a cara dele e que não seria tão receptiva quanto a mãe aparentemente tinha sido.

— Oi. Bella, não é? — Jasper perguntou olhando para a pequena que mal dava para ver por que se encolhia, se escondendo nas pernas do pai que tocou sua cabeça e fez um carinho. Bella o olhou com cara feia e projetou o queixo em desafio. — Não precisa ter medo de mim. — Jasper disse e a menina estreitou os olhos, amarrando ainda mais o rosto. Jasper estava achando aquilo engraçado, porque a menina tentava fazer-se de perigosa, mais ela ainda estava a anos de ser realmente um perigo. Tentando evitar a gargalhada que já se formava em seu peito, ele prosseguiu. — Meu nome é Jasper. — Disse ele se apresentando. — E gostaria de ser seu amigo.

Charlie tentou puxar a filha, mas ela se agarrou ainda mais firme em sua perna.

— Jasper. — Disse Charlie, se dirigindo ao amigo. — Vai com calma. Ela pode ser meio... difícil.

Jasper ainda tentou conversar com a menina, mas ela sempre se manteve arredia e nunca trocou uma única palavra com ele, mesmo quando incentivada por Seth.

Os dias se passaram fazendo Jasper assumir sua condição humana, e por isso tinha sido "empregado" na delegacia em que Charlie trabalhava, desempenhando o papel de investigador. Sua maior dificuldade foi se adaptar com a necessidade de comer em horários regulares — esse era o mal de ter a forma humana: a trivialidade das necessidades mundanas.

Quanto a Bella, Charlie dizia: "_tenha calma, Bella pode ser muito teimosa quando pressionada._" Sem conseguir se aproximar da menina, ele não tinha como treiná-la.

As refeições eram feitas em um completo silencio. Renée procura ser social, mas como a filha, não estava confortável diante do anjo de porte de gladiador. Charlie sempre conversava animadamente, como se estivesse ignorante ao clima tenso. Bella procurava se sentar na frente do novo morador — sua cadeirinha alta permitia que ela ficasse a altura de todos que estavam à mesa — os olhares que ela lançava para ele eram recheados de desconfiança e desafio.

Três semanas depois de Jasper se instalar como humano, foi que ele conseguiu um momento a sós com Charlie para ter uma conversa que o estava preocupando. Ambos estavam de saída na delegacia para irem se encontrar com Renée que os aguardava para as compras da semana. Como eles não tinham carros, e tinham que mantem as aparências humanas, eles sempre iam a pé. Dessa vez não teve ninguém que os acompanhou conversando sobre algum jogo de futebol, dando liberdade — ao menos no assunto — deles falarem como anjos.

— Charlie, porque você não contou sobre a condição da sua filha para sua esposa? — Jasper perguntou, tentando manter a discussão de modo leve, afinal, alguém poderia ver na rua o que se passava.

— Como? — Charlie perguntou espantado, estranhando a pergunta do amigo. — É claro que eu contei.

— Não contou, não. — Disse firme. — Se tivesse contado, teria dito a ela que Bella é um querubim.

— Oi? — Charlie parou no lugar e olhou o amigo como se ele tivesse esquecido as asas abertas.

Jasper estranhou a reação de Charlie e pediu para que ele lhe contasse o que sabia. Charlie mesmo estranhando o pedido, contou o que sabia ao amigo. Contou a conversa que há anos atrás tivera com Judá e depois com Elisa. Jasper estava lívido.

— Você realmente não tem noção, não é? — Jasper disse com os olhos arregalados.

— Noção de que?

Jasper começou a contar para ele que o caso dele não era único, e nem mesmo de Judá. Com calma, ele narrou o período de criação dos anjos, suas hierarquias e dos humanos. Os querubins tinha sido os últimos que apareceram. A beleza humana tinha encantado muitos anjos que tinham vindo a terra e se casaram com muitas humanas, descendentes de Eva. Dessa relação surgiram os _querubins_. Eva e Adão ainda moravam no Éden nesse período. Um querubim em especial, tinha vergonha de ser descendente de uma humana, desprezando aquela raça, julgando-os seres inferiores. Quando adulto, ele quis exterminar as _criaturas desprezíveis_ como ele chamava. E por sua condição e seu poder, ele fora aprisionado pelo resto da eternidade por Miguel e Gabriel, por que caso livre, ele realmente conseguiria seu intento. Esse querubim, anjo de beleza incrível, era _Lúcifer_.

A mãe dele, Lilith, que também era filha dessa união interessante, foi quem seduziu Eva a comer da fruta proibida e iniciar a obra que seu filho queria, condenando assim a humanidade a uma vida de tormento na terra — paraíso de beleza sem igual que em compensação tem humores tão intensos que confundem a alma. Com os humanos na Terra, seria fácil destruí-los com o tempo. Claro que não foi isso que aconteceu; se não a humanidade não teria chegado aonde chegou.

Assim, desde o início dos tempos, o fruto dessa relação sempre inspirou medo em muitos — humanos e anjos —, porque poderia significar o surgimento de outro ser tão poderoso quanto o desordeiro inicial e tão voluntarioso quanto apenas o humano pode ser. Não era à toa que tinha fanáticos que poderiam causar problemas, mas nenhum deles era tão temido quanto a _Ordem de Azuk. _A Ordem de Azuk vem desde os primórdios lutando para matar essas criaturas, quando elas surgissem. E foram eles que tinham matado os filhos de Elisa.

Charlie lembrou-se que Elisa, quando contou sobre os destinos de seus filhos para Renée e ele, parecia estar ocultando alguma coisa. Agora, diante da história do amigo, ele entendeu o que era.

— Compreenda, Charlie. — Disse Jasper com intensidade. — Por isso precisamos treinar ela. Ou a treinamos e a fazendo entender o risco que corre, ou ela irá se expor e a ordem a matará. Eu, particularmente, tenho medo dessas criaturas tanto quanto os Azukiano têm.

Charlie nada disse, apenas meditou aquilo, e em seu interior chegou a cogitar se não haveria anjos por detrás das mortes desses ditos _querubins_.

As semanas que se seguiram, Charlie sempre que podiam ensinou sua filha a ler a aura. Jasper sempre procurou ajudar, mas a menina levava os dedos ao ouvido e cantarolava algo dissonante. Charlie apenas sussurrava para o amigo: "_tenha calma._"

Charlie ensinou Bella a reconhecer através da aura das pessoas, aqueles que eram bons e aqueles que eram maus por natureza. Cinco meses depois, Bella já conseguia não só ver a natureza da pessoa, como ler tudo que a pessoa tinha feito e algumas coisas que ela faria, independente de suas decisões. Mas ainda faltava a ela entender a peculiaridade da personalidade das pessoas, também captado nas diferentes colorações da aura.

A fase de silencio mortal entre Jasper e Bella tinha passado com oito meses de convivência. Agora eles apreciavam uma fase de implicância, onde Jasper mais parecia uma criança birrenta que um adulto lidando com uma criança.

— Eu quero esse prato. — Dizia Bella puxando para si o prato amarelo.

Jasper pegou do outro lado da borda o prato e tentava puxar para si o mesmo.

— Mas esse prato é meu. Eu sempre como nesse prato. Me devolva.

— Não, eu quero esse prato. — Insistiu Bella puxando o prato que parecia um cabo de guerra entre os dois.

Renée observando aquilo, ofereceu outro prato idêntico a Jasper.

— Tome, esse aqui também é amarelo.

— Não é o _meu _prato. — Disse Jasper ainda tentando puxar o prato para si.

— Ela é uma criança, Jasper. Deixe ela. — Disse Renée estendo o prato diante do rosto de Jasper que desviou a cabeça e continuou tentando puxar o prato para si.

— Larga o meu prato.

— Eu quero esse prato.

— Eu sou o adulto aqui, e digo que esse prato é meu.

— E eu sou a criança e digo que quero esse prato agora.

Os dois ficaram nessa guerra até que o prato escapou das mãos de ambos e se espatifou no chão.

— Sua culpa. — Disseram os dois juntos, se encarando de forma violenta.

Bella soltou um rosnado parecido com o de gato e correu na direção de Jasper, e estapeou as pernas dele — que era o máximo que ela alcançava. Ambos caíram no chão e começaram a rolar. Charlie apreciou a cena, sabendo que Jasper estava longe de machucar a pequena criança, agora com quase três anos de idade.

— Esse dois não tem jeito. — Disse Renée bufando recolhendo os pedaços do prato quebrado.

Essa implicância não resumia apenas ao prato, mas também aos canais da televisão. Os dois apreciavam as mesmas programações, mas parecia que para um implicar com outro, eles decidiam por programações diferentes no mesmo horário. Ou então, implicavam um com a roupa do outro.

A verdade por trás da implicância de Jasper, é que fora o único jeito dele ter acesso a menina sem que ela se _desse conta_. Quando ela o atacava, ele a ensinava de modo tão sutil que ela aprendia e evoluía calmamente sem se opor.

Na festa de aniversário que Renée estava organizando para a filha que completaria três anos, foi que ocorreu algo que uniu Jasper e Bella finalmente numa causa em comum.

Renée voltava do mercado e trazia sua filha no colo. Jasper e Charlie carregavam as sacolas de compras. Na porta da casa, um casal esperava com duas malas. Quando Renée os viu, estacou.

Eram os seus pais.

Para o atributo social, Renée convidou os pais para entrarem em casa, abrindo a porta e permitindo que eles entrassem antes dela. O casal assim que adentrou o local, observou todo o ambiente com olhos de águia. As criticas depreciativas que se seguiram foram enervantes.

— Essa ainda é a casa que vocês moram? Não mudaram ainda, não? — Indagava Emmett, pai de Renée. — Pensei que na altura do campeonato vocês morassem numa casa melhor.

— Isso é o que dá casar-se com um delegadozinho de fim de mundo. — Disse Rosalie com repulsa direta ao genro. — E essa criança? Não tem roupas melhores, não? — Acrescentou olhando para a forma simplória com que Bella estava vestida.

Não era a primeira vez que eles vinham visitar a filha. E todas as vezes, tinha sido um verdadeiro tormento na terra recheado de sacarmos e comentários cáusticos.

E naquele momento os pais de Renée ainda não tinha se dado conta da presença de Jasper. Renée suspirou pesadamente, sabendo que assim que fosse notado a presença do homem que mais lembrava a um gladiador, os comentários seriam ainda mais azedos.

Enquanto Rosalie passava o dedo pelos móveis conferido a limpeza deles e olhando para a pontas com repulsa, como se nelas tivessem crostas de pó; Emmett avaliava a mobília e os eletrodomésticos da casa.

— Que tipo de homem você é? Já deveria ter trocado esse sofá. Faz dois anos que ele está nessas condições. E essa televisão? Tem que comprar uma melhor.

Charlie escutava tudo com resignação, soltando sorrisos amarelos. Por um lado ele se sentia culpado por não dar uma vida luxuosa a sua Renée, somando assim a soberba humana ao seu estilo de vida; e por outro, ele se sentia perdido com essa necessidade desenfreada de comprar coisas novas e melhores, descartando as outras como se pouco valessem. Já não era o bastante ter um teto para morar quando tantos dormiam ao relento? Já não era o bastante ter uma televisão que pegava as programações do mesmo jeito que a da ultima geração? Já não era o bastante ter comida para saciar a fome quando tantos tinham que revirar os lixos? Não bastava ter roupas para vestir e se agasalhar quando tanto entra ano e sai ano com a mesma muda de roupa? Então, para quê esse consumismo desenfreado?

— Essa casa deveria ser limpada melhor. — Disse Rosalie. — Está na hora de demitir a empregada, meu bem.

Renée engoliu em seco e colocou finalmente a filha no chão.

— Eu não tenho empregada, mamãe. E a senhora sabe disso. — Disse Renée se dirigindo a Jasper e pegando a sacola que tinha os ingredientes do bolo que ela faria para filha numa comemoração simples, apenas para não deixar a data _passar em branco_.

Rosalie observou o homem com interesse. Mesmo casada, ela vivia dando os _pulos na cerca_, do mesmo modo que o marido fazia. E na sociedade, eles ainda vestiam a capa de casal perfeito da sociedade exemplar. Ela esperou a filha chegar a cozinha e colocar as coisas em cima da mesa para perguntar a filha algo que ela julgava normal, desde que estivesse bem oculto.

— Vocês três...

— Hum.

— Estão fazendo um ménage à trois?

— Como?

— Ora, vamos, filha. Não acredito que não pensou nisso. Confesse, vai.

— Que horror, mamãe. Claro que não.

— Deveria. Mas se não é isso, o que é?

Renée mordeu os lábios, algo que ela fazia quando nervosa, e enquanto quebrava os ovos para iniciar o bolo, ela respondeu:

— Ele está morando com gente. Só isso.

— Só isso? — Disse Rosalie com descrença, avaliando a filha que se sentia incomodada. — É algum criminoso?

— Não, mãe. Que coisa. Ele só está morando com a gente.

— Então é um sem teto. Deve ser tão pobretão quanto esse traste que você chama de marido.

— Mamãe, ele está aqui porque os dois são amigos.

— São gays?

— Não, mãe. Apenas amigos.

Bella observava tudo com raiva contida. Ela não gostava de quando os avós a vinham visitar. Eles sempre depreciavam sua mãe e seu pai. E de algum modo, ela se sentiu incomodada percebendo que até mesmo o chato de galocha estava sendo alvo deles. _Estranho, eu deveria estar gostando_. Meditou consigo, a criança.

Jasper do outro lado, tinha odiado a aura dos pais de Renée. E se perguntava como Renée poderia ser filha deles, tendo uma aura tão límpida quanto ela tinha. Quando o final da tarde chegou, Jasper se viu ainda mais incomodado. A aura de Rosalie era pura luxuria e tentava se estender à aura dele. E isso não era algo que lhe agradava — unir-se fisicamente a uma humana, ainda mais a aquela humana.

A festa de Bella contou com a presença de alguns vizinhos, selecionados a dedos por Renée; e os amigos de trabalho de Charlie. Esse foi outro momento complicado. Emmett e Rosalie criticaram e reclamaram do bolo e do suco servido. Bem como da falta de um vestido para a aniversariante.

O pior momento foi quando Emmett começou a aparecer bêbado e só horas depois é que se descobriu a garrafa de vodca que ele tinha ocultado no armário da cozinha. Até lá, Emmett já tinha dado um verdadeiro _baile_, se oferecendo para algumas mulheres e tentando puxar briga com os homens. Charlie se sentia com as mãos e os pés amarrados, por _dever _respeito aos pais de sua pupila-esposa.

Mas Jasper, que nenhuma relação social tinha com eles e cansado daquilo, pegou Emmett pelo colarinho e o jogou na rua.

— Quer saber, que se foda vocês serem os pais dela. Saiam daqui. — Disse jogando as malas do casal também na rua.

Bella sentiu-se incentivada, aproximou-se do avô que estava caído e lhe chutou a canela com força arrancando um grito de dor. Rosalie, furiosa, ajudou o marido a se levantar.

— Eu não queria ficar aqui mesmo. A comida é péssima, a casa parece que vai cair aos pedaços e essa vizinha é um bando de gente chula.

Um vizinho deles era taxista, prontamente ofereceu uma corrida e assim eles se foram, deixando Renée mortificada de vergonha — mais uma vez o aniversário da filha ser regado a escândalos —, sendo consolada pela vizinha, Alice Brandon.

E assim, finalmente Bella olhou para Jasper pela primeira vez como se ele não fosse seu inimigo, mas sim alguém disposto a proteger sua mãe da mesma forma que seu pai.


	5. Chapter 4 - Principados

_**Capítulo Três**_

_**Principados**_

Alice Brandon morava a menos de três semanas ao lado da família de Charlie. Ela era um dos muitos anjos que vivem entre os humanos; não por opção própria, mas por causa de sua hierarquia: Os _Principados_.

Ela tinha sido alistada por Jasper que queria cercar Bella de todos os cuidados possíveis e necessários. Alice como todo Principado tinha como função seguir a ordem de seu superior, _Potestade_, e manter as ordem natural das coisas e principalmente afastar as ameaças quando necessária.

Nesse momento ela se encontrava em posição de _sentido_ aguardando o momento que Jasper soltaria todos os cachorros em cima de sua pessoa, por não ter evitado a confusão que sucedera no dia anterior com os pais de Renée.

Mas essa não era a intenção de Jasper que apena a observava com um prazer secreto. O que se passara era algo corriqueiro e de nada tinha haver com a condição única e estranha da criança na casa ao lado.

— Relaxe, Alice. Também não foi para tanto. — Disse Jasper se desencostando da parede da jovem para ir até a geladeira ver o que tinha para comer.

Esse era o problema de viver entre os humanos: se habituar fácil demais ao hábito de comer e com isso desenvolver o famoso bichinho do _roi-roi_ que mesmo quando a pessoa não está com fome o faz comer apenas para se distrair.

Alice acompanhou Jasper com o olhar, sem relaxar da sua posição. Franziu o cenho estranhando por não ter levado uma bronca _daquela_, como sempre ocorria quando ela cometia o menor dos deslizes.

Jasper fora seu professor na escola de Anjos Principados. Ele, um Potestade, sempre fora extremamente rigoroso e parecia ter uma implicância especial com ela. Era ela se distrair por um momento — as vezes até para reparar no movimento do anjo ao lado e aprender a fazer correto — e lá vinha ele brigando com ela e dizendo que ela devia prestar atenção nele. _Somente nele_. Isso tinha rendido muitos resmungos de Alice, mas com o passar de dezessete milênios, ela tinha se conformado e se habituado com o jeito ranzinza e implicante de seu orientador que não largava do seu pé por nada.

Então, como Jasper poderia estar assim... Tão tranquilo e ainda por cima atacando a sua geladeira? E nossa! Como ele ficava lindo comendo um pedaço de chocolate.

Alice balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento da direção que estava tomando antes que seu instrutor lesse sua mente e finalmente encontrasse algum motivo para briga.

Jasper levantou a cabeça, levando outro pedaço de chocolate a boca; e vendo que Alice ainda permanecia na mesma posição, se irritou.

— Não vai se sentar, não?

Pronto. Aí estava o Jasper que ela conhecia, falando de forma rude e implicando até quando ela fazia as coisas certas.

— Vou. Claro. — Disse Alice obediente, caminhando para a geladeira, encostando-se quase ao corpo imenso de seu instrutor que se sobrepunha ao seu minúsculo tamanho, para poder pegar um copo e enche-lo de água.

Alice sentou-se na mesa e observou Jasper que agora estava recostado na sua pia, com as pernas e os braços cruzados. Seus molares se mexiam conforme ele mastigava o ultimo pedaço de chocolate. Inibida pelo olhar intenso de Jasper, Alice sorveu um gole do copo de água calmamente.

Ela não estava com sede, mas sabia que se não fizesse nada levaria outro esporro. Como o silencio reinava na minúscula cozinha, a anja de estatura amiúde, cabelos negros e olhos na cor mel, sentiu-se compelida a puxar algum assunto.

— Como anda as coisas? — Perguntou como se na sua frente não estivesse seu chefe e sim um dos muitos humanos que se sentiam compelidos a conversar com a mulher de beleza suave.

Jasper passou a língua pelos lábios e engoliu a saliva doce, resquício da _delicatesse_ que ele tinha mastigado. Ignorando a pergunta feita, ele foi direto ao assunto.

— A menina terá que estudar em algum momento. Li na mente de uma mulher da rua que ela pretende ainda essa semana conversar com Charlie e Renée sobre isso. Já estou infiltrado na delegacia. Então quero que se infiltre na escola daqui. Preciso de olhos na criança lá também.

— Ah. — Suspirou Alice entendendo que o que levara Jasper a sua "casa" não era um esporro, mas sim um redirecionamento da missão. Já que enquanto Jasper ficava de olho no avoado anjo da guarda Charlie, ela deveria manter-se atenta a mãe e a criança. — Tudo bem.

Aceitou, mas então levou o dedo indicador a ponta do nariz e tocando nele repetidas vezes, fez uma careta. Ela não entendia nada de educação de humanos. Muito menos de educação de crianças. Se ela não se enganasse, ainda tinha divisão de matérias. Quais matérias seriam? Será que era igual as matérias dos anjos? Será que crianças humanas aprendiam a lutar? Ou aprendiam a como ler aura? Será que aprendiam como realizar curas _leves e uso dos altos poderes da magia branca_? Não, claro que não. Se assim fosse, elas não seriam humanas e sim anjos.

— Algum problema? — A voz de Jasper soou profunda.

Alice não tinha percebido, mas enquanto ela pensava na parte objetiva de sua próxima missão, seu instrutor desencostara-se da pia e ainda de pé, se inclinara apoiando o corpo nos cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Alice o olhou com olhos arregalados sentindo, por algum motivo desconhecido, sua boca seca. Sorte dela que seu copo de água — que ainda estava em suas mãos — estava praticamente cheio. Alice sorveu num gole só toda a água. E lembrando-se que lhe fora feita uma pergunta e que se ela não respondesse levaria uma _pisa_, ela respondeu:

— Não, só estava pensando nas partes práticas. — Respondeu Alice. — Você sabe alguma coisa sobre educação infantil? — Questionou com inocência, para logo em seguida se arrepender.

— Isso é da sua conta. — Respondeu Jasper de forma ríspida. — Trate do seu trabalho que eu trato do meu. — Afastou-se da mesa, estufou o peito musculoso, caminhou para a porta do fundo da casa e antes de sair por ela, virou-se para a anja. — E me faça o favor de fazer bem feito o seu trabalho. Não quero saber de você sendo demitida por incompetência. Te treinei para mais que isso.

Alice fitou a porta que acabou de ser fechada com a boca aberta.

— Argh. Odeio ele. — Resmungou Alice depositando o copo de vidro sobre a mesa com força desnecessária.

Sorte que não quebrou. Anjos não tinham dinheiro para dar-se ao luxo de renovar as _utilidades_ da casa.

Do lado de fora, Jasper gritou:

— Eu ouvi isso. — Falou olhando para a porta com um sorriso imenso nos lábios e um olhar doce que ele nunca se permitia dar na frente da jovem.

(...)

Charlie chegou a sua casa como de costume às seis da tarde. Renée já o aguardava com o jantar que naquele dia tinha ervilhas, almondegas ao molho e batata cozida.

Bella o esperava ansiosa para lhe mostra a recente aprendizagem dela de copo realizar uma simples magia de mover os objetos, fazendo-os flutuar. Jasper não tinha começado as aulas de defesa corporal e ataque, mas já estava introduzindo a criança ao domínio dos _baixos poderes da magia branca_ — domínio de todos os anjos, embora em níveis e capacidades diferentes.

Depois de Charlie quase ser derrubado por Bella que correu em sua direção, ele a pegou, plantando um beijo nas bochechas rosadas.

— Pai, preciso te mostrar uma coisa. — Disse Bella eufórica, já vestida com seu pijama azul.

— Calma aí, meu bem. Cadê a mamãe? — Perguntou Charlie colocando a pequena no chão e finalmente retirando seu coldre e descarregando sua arma.

Logo atrás dele, adentrou Jasper que estava de folga aquele dia. Jasper adentrou a casa com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e um olhar doce que até fez Charlie erguer a sobrancelha em questionamento.

— A mamãe tá na cozinha. — Disse Bella já agarrando a mão do pai e fazendo força para puxá-lo na direção de sua mãe.

A mesa estava posta com os quatro costumeiros lugares. Bella subiu em sua cadeira e dava pulos, esperando seu pai dar a devida atenção a ela para que a pequena pudesse mostrar algo interessante. Charlie primeiro abraçou Renée por trás e lhe plantou um beijos na nuca fazendo Renée soltar um riso e se encolher toda para não denunciar o arrepio que lhe passou pelo corpo.

— Como foi o trabalho, amor? — Perguntou Renée se virando para o marido e enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços delgados.

Charlie começou a contar brevemente o seu dia a esposa e de como tinha sido pego em mais uma _mentirinha social_ que ele tanto detestava. Enquanto isso, Jasper tentava repreender Bella para que a mesma parasse de pular na cadeira e assim evitasse uma hora cair no chão e se machucar.

— Dá para acreditar nisso? — Disse Charlie indignado, fazendo a esposa o olhar com um misto de carinho e pena. Era muito difícil para Charlie entender a complexidade dos intercâmbios humanos. — Ele tinha falado para mim: "Passa lá em casa". O que eu poderia fazer? — Disse Charlie puxando a cadeira da cabeceira e se sentando. — Fui à casa dele. E adivinhe, Jasper. — Falou o policial se virando para o amigo que tinha agarrado Bella e a segurava como uma bola de beisebol para que a mesma sossegasse. — Quando cheguei lá ele ficou me olhando como se eu fosse louco. Aí eu me virei para ele e falei que estava ali a pedido dele. E ele ainda por cima riu da minha cara dizendo que eu devia estar confundindo as coisas. Vê se pode. — Disse Charlie bufando. — Quando eu disse para ele que ele mesmo que tinha dito: "Passe lá em casa", ele caiu na gargalhada e virou para mim e disse... — Charlie envergou o corpo para imitar o homem sacana e afinou um pouco a voz. — "Deixe disso cara. Isso é só algo a se dizer numa despedida. Em que mundo você vive, cara?" — Dito isso Charlie se sentou de novo na mesa e fechando a cara, completou. — E depois para finalizar, riu da minha cara. _Riu_. Vê se pode isso. E depois foi chamando todos os vizinhos para contar o acontecido e adivinhem. Todos riram. _Todos_.

Charlie estava inconformado. Renée apenas o escutava compreendendo que para o anjo, mesmo vivendo como homem há algum tempo, devia ser difícil essas comunicações decodificada da sociedade moderna.

Eles almoçaram com Charlie ainda narrado o momento de vexame quando a campainha tocou. Jasper lendo os pensamentos da mulher lá fora, fechou a cara e olhou para Bella de um modo que ela soube que deveria agir como uma criança normal que fala errado e se comporta como se não estivesse recebendo educação de bons modos algum.

Renée trocou um olhar com o marido que deu de ombros, resmungando:

"_Tenho certeza que não disso passe lá em casa para ninguém_."

Assim que Renée abriu a porta uma senhora de estatura alta e corpo magro adentrou a casa sem nem esperar convite. E pelo cheiro, seguiu para a cozinha onde todos ainda jantavam, se sentando na cadeira disponível.

— Deseja alguma coisa, Senhora Stanley? — Questionou Renée dando passos apressando para acompanhar a entrona de sua casa.

— Ah, que delícia. Almondegas com batatas. Há quanto tempo não como essa iguaria. — Disse a mulher revirando a panela com a concha. — Não vai me servir um pranto, não, querida? — Questionou a mulher se endireitando na mesa para ser servida.

Renée com um suspiro infeliz, caminhou para o armário e de lá tirou um prato, e depois da gaveta, os talheres. Colocou-os na frente da mulher que se serviu sem cerimonias. Todos estavam mudos diante da ousadia da mulher. Charlie até havia esquecido seu infortúnio da tarde.

— Delicioso. Se bem que minha mãe fazia com _cominho e alecrim_. Nossa, ficava muito melhor que esse aqui. Mas está bom de qualquer forma. — Disse a Stanley olhando para algo e franzindo o cenho. — Não tem suco, não, querida?

Renée ficou lívida, mas se levantou da mesa e pegou um copo e estendeu na frente da mulher. Depois abriu a geladeira e de lá tirou o suco de limão que tinha feito para ser tomado antes de todos dormirem.

Bella estava odiando com todas as forças aquela mulher intrometida. Como ela tinha aprendido a dominar a magia _mais básica_, ela se concentrou e fez flutuar atrás da cabeça da mulher um abajur. Jasper olhou Bella com fúria e Renée disfarçadamente correu pegando a luminária no ar. Charlie olhou para a filha com orgulho, sabendo que ela tinha aprendido a fazer aquilo numa única tarde.

A refeição se seguiu com Stanley falando que era hora de Renée colocar a filha na escolinha tendo em vista que a menina completara ontem seu terceiro aniversário correspondente ao ensino _Jardim I_ e para aproveitar que estavam abertas as matriculas para o inicio do ano letivo.

Charlie achou que era muito cedo. Renée ponderou sobre aqui com temor. Sua filha não era lá uma criança muito normal. Tinha medo que algo lhe acontecesse como aconteceu com os filhos de Elisa há milênios atrás.

Por fim, Jasper intercedeu dizendo que era bom para a menina ir à escola mesmo. Stanley ficou intrigada. Como aquele estranho podia dar ordem na família do amigo como se fosse membro da mesma? Mas Jasper vendo a direção dos pensamentos da mulher tratou logo de distraí-la falando de algo que muito a interessava: a fofoca da vizinhança.

Meia hora depois, Stanley se retirava daquela casa com o estomago cheio e dando mil palpites sobre a educação de Bella, que novamente se sentiu tentada a acertar a cabeça da mulher com algo bem duro e pesado, mas fora repreendida discretamente por Jasper.

(...)


	6. Chapter 5 - Educação Infantil

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

_**Educação Infantil**_

— Que situação. — Disse Alice para si mesma.

Remexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira e olhou a sua volta, tentando se distrair até que o diretor viesse para lhe entrevistar.

As paredes eram coloridas em amarelo claro, verde desbotado, azul celeste e rosa envelhecido. Na parte superior da parede havia duas carreiras diferentes de formato de letra na ordem crescente. Uma era na letra de _forma_ e a outra na letra de _mão_. Cada letra era de uma cor diferente ostentando um brilho diferente. Na outra parede, números de um a zero também estavam colados com cores e brilhos distintos.

O chão era coberto por uma espécie de grande quebra-cabeça de EVA.

A sala era extremamente colorida, observou Alice, questionando se isso era relevante no aprendizado infantil. Em busca de mais distração, ela já estava levando as mãos para pegar uma pasta em cima da mesa. Foi quando o diretor adentrou pela porta, fazendo-a guardar suas mãos em seu colo.

O homem era alto e extremamente magro. Parecia ser feito de pele e osso. Os olhos claros somados aos cabelos quase brancos de tão loiro lhe davam uma aparência desconfortável.

"_Coitado. Acho que está faltando comida na casa dele._" Pensou Alice fitando o homem que calmamente sentou-se à mesa e cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa.

— Olá, eu sou Carlisle Cullen, diretor da escola. — Disse Carlisle com um sorriso amistoso, Alice sorriu de volta e acenou a cabeça, concordando com ele. — Pois bem, em que posso ajuda-la, senhorita? — Disse ele com um olhar curioso.

— Bem, eu conversei com a sua esposa, Esme, não é? — Começou Alice gesticulando com a mão. — Eu acabei de me mudar e só tenho experiência em educação infantil. — Falou recriminando-se por dentro por estar mentindo, embora fosse necessária. — E queria ver se tem uma vaga aqui. — No mesmo momento que disse isso, Carlisle comprimiu os lábios em pesar.

— Nossa, que pena. O nosso quadro de professores já está completo há três meses. — Falou encolhendo os ombros e estampando em sua feição a solidariedade.

Alice engoliu em seco. Ela até podia visualizar a bronca que levaria de Jasper quando dissesse que não conseguiu o emprego porque as vagas estavam todas ocupadas. Claro, que aquele ranzinza não aceitaria a explicação simples.

Alice resolveu fazer um pouco de drama, para quem sabe assim conseguir algo.

— Minha nossa, não me diga isso, Senhor Cullen. Mudei-me tem pouco tempo, preciso de um emprego para me sustentar.

O drama tinha um fundo de verdade. Não era porque Alice era uma anjo principado que ela tinha dinheiro _a la vontè_, ou que encontraria seu sustento dentro da boca dos peixes; isso era algo que só o Cristo conseguiu na sua breve estadia pela Terra há dois milênios. Alice sempre teve que trabalhar e disso ela conseguia o dinheiro para viver entre os humanos e se passar por uma.

Carlisle tinha se simpatizado com a jovem a sua frente. A cara de coitada que ela estampava era realmente comovente. Fora a estatura amiúde que a deixava com uma aparência ainda mais frágil e que motivava, mesmo que inconscientemente, a proteção.

— Não posso te garantir nada... — Começou Carlisle. — Mas porque você não deixa seu curriculum aqui. Sempre precisamos de um professor substituto para casos de emergência. — Disse ele pensando em encaminhar o curriculum dela para a outra escola e torcendo para que lá tivesse vaga.

Alice observou o homem de aparência esquelética a sua frente. Era uma pena que ela por sua condição de Principada não tivesse o dom das Potestades de ler a mente, algo que nem anjo de guarda conseguia fazer. Esse dom viria a calhar agora para ela saber em que pé estava e se tinha realmente alguma chance de se instalar ali.

— Tudo bem. — Aceitou Alice, já pensando em algo que ela pudesse fazer para evitar levar uma bronca. Alice tremia só de pensar em levar mais uma bronca daquele anjo _filho de uma figa_. — —Eu pelo menos posso dar uma olhada na escola? — Pediu Alice abrindo um sorriso tão encantador que ela conseguiria até acalmar um leão voraz.

Carlisle se levantou da sua mesa e conduziu Alice para ver as dependências da escola. Todas as salas eram ricamente coloridas e cheias de informações pregadas na parede. Quando não era informações sobre letras e números, eram diferença de marcas, projetos de meio ambiente, instruções de higiene correta e até orientação de primeiro socorros.

A cabeça de Alice trabalhava a mil tentando encontrar uma solução. Deus a livrasse da ira de Jasper se ela não conseguisse aquele emprego. Ela mal ouvia o que o diretor lhe falava sobre os professores e alunos. Foi só quando ele começou a contar a história de uma professora que tinha enfim voltado a trabalhar, depois de passar um longo tempo de repouso devido a bacia quebrada; que Alice teve a ideia. Não era algo _digno_. Mas para evitar um esporro, valia qualquer coisa.

Ela só precisou escolher a _vitima_.

Saindo de lá, ela aguardou a mulher de corpo robusto que pedalava uma bicicleta passar na esquina que dava para a rua, e benzendo-se para ser perdoada pelo que iria fazer, ela concentrou-se. O vento soprou mais forte, as folhas das árvores começaram a se agitar. Alice se concentrou até que um galho partisse e controlando seu peso, ela deixou que o mesmo caísse na professora.

— Que Deus me perdoe. — Suplicou Alice olhando para o céu e providenciando o _resgate_ de sua vitima.

(...)

— Como é que é? Repeti. Acho que não ouvi direito. — Gritou Jasper envergando seu corpo na direção de Alice que muito bravamente se mantinha em posição de _sentido_.

— Ou era isso, ou não conseguiria o emprego. — Sussurrou Alice com a voz alquebrada.

— Claro. Vamos quebrar as pernas te todas as pessoas da Terra. Extra, extra! Está aberta a época de caça aos humanos. — Disse Jasper com ironia. — Afinal, temos que alcançar nossos objetivos. — Alice revirou os olhos. Ela sabia que se não fizesse nada levaria uma bronca e se fizesse algo também levaria um esporro. Então entre não fazer e fazer, era melhor pecar por excesso. — E não revire os olhos para mim. Que foi? Perdeu o respeito? Ou quer que eu arranque suas asas? Tenho certeza que esperar dez anos até que elas cresçam de novo, será um tempo bem proveitoso. — Acrescentou o Potestade com sarcasmo. — Pelo menos me diga se você conseguiu a... — Jasper iria falar um palavrão, mas no ultimo minuto, mordeu a ponta da língua e respirou fundo. — Me diga que conseguiu o _bendito_ emprego.

— Sim. — Anunciou Alice sorrindo abertamente, mas diante do olhar feroz que Jasper lhe lançou, seu sorriso morreu. — Semana que vem começam as aulas e então eu começo a trabalhar.

— Faz um favor para mim? — Jasper disse com um sorriso amistoso nos lábios. Alice até sorriu com aquilo.

— Sim.

— Vê se não comete mais nenhuma... _maravilha_, okei? — Disse fechando a cara para deixar claro que não estava contente com sua instruída. Alice bufou, mas forçou um sorriso amistoso nos lábios e acenou com a cabeça. — E guarda esses dentes. Quem sorri a toa é cavalo. — Replicou Jasper com mau humor.

Alice o olhou, incrédula.

— Qual o seu problema? — Questionou pela primeira vez em milênios.

— Explique-se.

— Porque pega tanto no meu pé? Porque briga tanto comigo? Acho que se colocar na ponta do lápis de todos os Principados, eu devo ser a mais aplicada.

Jasper pensou em responder: "_Porque eu te amo e se eu me permiti viver esse amor, vai dar merda como deu com o Anthony e a Elizabeth que além de terem um filho, Edward, tiveram que o abandoná-lo a própria sorte no mundo dos humanos e hoje ele é um dos muitos Amaldiçoados de Sinais_." Mas pensando melhor, Jasper viu que a melhor saída para a pergunta capciosa era pegar ainda mais no pé da bela anja a sua frente.

— Eu não tenho problema algum. Já você, deveria parar de prestar atenção na forma que eu trato os outros Principados e se dedicasse a cumprir as suas missões. Ou será que a anjinha aí tem tanta falta de cacife quanto falta de altura. — Disse Jasper com um tom implicante, colocando a mão em cima da cabeça de Alice para enfatizar a baixa estatura da moça.

— Argh. — Rosnou Alice dando um safanão na mão de Jasper e se afastou dele pisando duro no chão. Quando estava a certa distancia, ela se virou para trás, a face transtornada em raiva e disse: — Essa é a ultima missão. Está me ouvindo bem? A última missão que faço sobre suas ordens. Já aguentei demais sua implicância comigo. Depois disso acabado, eu juro, e você sabe muito bem que quando eu juro, eu cumpro. Eu juro que vou pedir para ser redirecionada a outro Potestade. E se você recorrer a sua memória, saberá que convite não me faltou nesses milênios todos. — Alice o olhou de forma gélida, o nariz estufado de raiva. — E passe bem, Senhor Jasper.

Terminado de falar, ela se virou e foi embora, permitindo que suas asas de luz se abrissem, batessem e a resumissem a um ponto de luz que logo desapareceu.

Jasper deixou seu sorriso implicante morrer e na sua face podia se notar a dor que as palavras de Alice tinham aberto em seu peito. Uma lágrima de luz se formou no canto interno de seu olho e escorreu pela sua face, deixando um rastro luminoso pelo caminho. Talvez ele estivesse pegando pesado demais, mesmo. Mas ou era isso ou era admitir que a amava e lutar por ela. Se bem que ela já tinha dado várias dicas que não interpretava bem essa implicância constante e isso poderia significar que há muito tempo ele tenha perdido qualquer chance com ela. E ele realmente sabia que quando ela jurava, ela cumpria. E agora? O que ele faria? Se ela fosse direcionada a outro Potestade, ela seria retirada da sua _falange_ e nunca mais ele a veria. No máximo ele teria acesso ao superior dela, mas não a ela. Ele aguentaria viver a eternidade assim, sem ela? E pior de tudo, ele sabia que muitos outros dariam sua milícia inteira para ter Alice em sua guarda. Afinal, mesmo não tendo acesso direto a ela, as noticias corriam até mesmo no _espaço_.

(...)

Bella estava com um bico enorme no rosto. Ela tinha tentado de todas as formas se _livrar_ do infortúnio de ter que conviver com gente. Bella podia ser meio antissocial, mas para ela, os únicos humanos legais que ela conhecia era a mãe e a vizinha que ajudou a mãe no dia do aniversário dela (resquício do trauma que a breve convivência com a avó Rosalie e o avô Emmett). O resto, só sendo anjo mesmo. E nem mesmo os anjos eram lá muito legais. Bella tinha feito sua melhor cara suplicante para a mãe que a beijou na testa e a arrumou com uma saia vermelha e uma camisetinha de botões branca. Com sua mãe não tinha dado certo. Quem sabe com seu pai?

Bella foi até seu pai e fez a melhor cara de cachorro abandonado. Charlie soltou um riso pelo nariz, pegou a pequena no colo e lhe estendeu uma minúscula mochila. Nem com seu pai deu certo.

Bella forçou para ser colocada no chão. Caminhou com desalento e foi na direção de Jasper que a esperava na porta. Ele era a sua ultima tentativa.

— Tio Jasper. — Disse Bella num tom suplicante.

Jasper apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Vamos. — Disse Convidando a pequena que cruzou os braços e colocou um grande beiço nos lábios. — Eu posso te pegar no colo, pequena. — Ameaçou Jasper vendo Charlie e Renée se aproximando.

A pequena projetou o queixo, apertou os braços mais ainda, estreitou os olhos e fechou a cara.

— Tente. — Rosnou a pequena em desafio.

Renée piscou para Jasper, como se dissesse: "_Deixe comigo._"

Jasper deu de ombros e esperou o amigo avoado ir ao seu lado, para seguirem para a delegacia.

— Não consigo. — Sussurrou Charlie para que apenas Jasper escutasse.

— Deixe de ser frouxo, homem. Teve uma filha, agora aguente as consequências. Ela é metade humana. É obvio que ela teria que estudar como um. — Falou com tom reprovador e a face em tom de zombaria.

— Mas ela é tão pequena. — Choramingou Charlie observando Renée se ajoelhar para ficar na altura da filha e falar com a mesma.

— Tem certeza que você é homem? — Disse Jasper avaliando Charlie de cima em baixo. — Porque está parecendo que a mulher da casa é você. Sua esposa que deveria estar tendo essa hesitação, e não está.

— Ela é muito pequena. — Repetiu Charlie ignorando o humor ácido do amigo.

Jasper sempre fora assim. Era de se estranhar se de uma hora para outra ele começasse a ser gentil e compreensivo.

— Filha, você gosta de aprender? — Perguntou Renée fitando a filha.

— Gosto. — Disse a pequena com desconfiança, tentando entender aonde aquele questionamento levaria a conversa.

— Gosta quando eu ou seu pai ficamos orgulhosos quando você faz uma nova conquista?

— Gosto.

— Você gostou de aprender a ler as pessoas quando seu pai te ensinou a entender a aura?

— Foi a coisa mais legal. — Disse Bella se esquecendo da desconfiança e abrindo um sorriso imenso.

— Gostou de aprender a usar magia?

— Amei. — Disse Bella dando um pulinho. — Mas ainda falta muito. O tio Jasper disse que quando eu for maior. — Disse a pequena ficando na ponta dos pés, levantando um braço e mostrando a altura que ela pensava ser a mais legal. — Eu vou aprender até controlar o tempo.

— Você gostaria de ficar para trás?

— Como assim, mamãe?

— Para trás, filha. Você gostaria de saber menos do que as crianças da sua mesma idade.

— Nunca. — Disse a menina indignada.

— Já pensou você ser comparada com um mero humano? — Perguntou Renée pegando no ponto fraco da criança.

Se havia algo que Bella se orgulhava, era de ser diferente e mais _evoluída_ que as crianças da sua idade.

— Nem pense nisso, mamãe. Eu sou inteligente. — Falou a menina apontando para si mesma com orgulho. — Não tem como eu ficar para trás.

— Tem, sim, filha.

— Tem? — Indagou a pequena arregalando os olhos e estremecendo com a ideia de deixar de ser especial e ser alguém comum, ou até mesmo, menos do que as pessoas comuns.

— Se você não estudar, filha, com o tempo você vai saber menos do que todo mundo. É isso que você quer, filha?

— Não. — Disse a menina com horror. — Se é assim, eu quero estudar. Eu vou estudar. Vou ser uma boa aluna, a mais inteligente. — Afirmou a pequena finalmente descruzando os braços, correndo para porta, ficando na ponta dos pés para abri-la e correndo para fora. Renée se segurou para não rir e acabar colocando por terra todo o trabalho com as palavras que ela teve. — Mãe, vamos. Se não eu vou perder a escolinha. Vamos. — Gritou a menina com impaciência.

(...)

— Filha, a gente não tinha combinado? — Perguntou Renée questionando o porquê a pequena assim que chegou à escola, pulou no colo materno, escondeu o rosto no vão do pescoço da mãe e chorava desesperadamente.

— Bicho feio, mamãe. Eu _tou_ com medo, mãe. — Chorava a pequena em desalento.

Alice acompanhava tudo sabendo o motivo do choro da criança, mas se ela fizesse algo, ela se exporia como anja; e isso não seria bom para a missão que ela teria de desempenhar. Mas tinha algo que ela podia fazer.

— Dona Renée? — Chamou Alice se aproximando.

— Oh, Alice. Não sei o que está acontecendo. — Disse Renée acariciando as costas da filha que não parava de chorar e se agarrar ainda mais ao seu pescoço.

— Talvez fosse melhor a senhora ligar para o _Seu_ Charlie e o amigo dele.

Renée ponderou rapidamente sobre aquilo. Tentou afastar os braços da filha de seu pescoço, mas ela se agarrou ainda mais. Seth, seu anjo de guarda, dizia palavras de consolo. Mas ele por ser apenas um anjo de guarda, não tinha cacife para enfrentar o que estava assustando sua pupila. Realmente o certo seria chamar um Potestade, ele daria conta do recado ou ensinaria como a criança tinha que agir.

— Boa ideia. Sim, uma boa ideia, Alice. — Disse Renée desistindo de tirar a pequena do seu pescoço.

Alice encaminhou Renée para dentro, e assim ela ligou para o marido e o amigo dele virem ao seu socorro. Meia hora depois, os dois apareciam. Jasper e Charlie logo viram o motivo do desespero da criança.

— Eu não sei lidar com isso, não. — Gemeu com frustração Charlie, olhando para o guarda da escola.

— Bella. — Jasper chamou e pela primeira vez a pequena levantou a cabeça do ombro da mãe. — Vem comigo. — Disse ele estendendo os braços para pegar a pequena. Bella se soltou da mãe e foi pega no colo por Jasper. — Vem, vou te ensinar como se proteger disso.

— Eu não gosto dele. É bicho feio. Está me assustando. E tá doendo. — Choramingou Bella lançando uma olhadela no _espírito maligno_ que ela via acompanhando o guarda da escolha que tinha no peito o crachá com o nome de Sam.

— Eu sei, princesinha. — Disse Jasper com voz carinhosa, fazendo Alice o olhar com as sobrancelhas tão erguidas que quase tocava seu couro cabeludo.

— Porque, tio Jasper? — Inqueriu a atual querubim e futura _leoa_.

— Sabe, as vezes tem um humano... _Aqui e ali_... Que consegue controlar essas criaturas, minha pequena. E para se vingarem invocam sobre outros humanos.

— Mas ele não sente? — Perguntou a pequena com timidez, se sentindo mais segura no colo de Jasper.

Charlie observava a tudo sentindo ciúme, por naquele momento, não poder fazer nada para ajudar sua filha, mesmo ele sendo um anjo. Por sorte, Jasper por ser quem era, podia dar fim naquela situação.

— Sentir, sente. — Jasper esclareceu. — Mas ele sente em formar de doenças, dores no corpo... Essas coisas. Mas fique tranquila, ele está contra aquele homem e atingindo aquele homem, não a você, Bella.

— Mas eu estou com medo. — Disse a pequena.

Jasper a olhou com compreensão e sem o menor sinal de humor ácido que ele sempre ostentava. Olhando por esse ângulo, até que ele passaria por um anjo _tragável_, pensou Alice. Jasper olhou de soslaio para Alice e não segurou o sorriso de canto de boca vendo que sua instruída podia, sim, o ver com outros olhos. Quem sabe...?

Mudou sua linha de pensamento, tinha algo mais importante para fazer agora.

— Repita comigo, Bella. Essa oração é um exorcismo. Eu te ensinaria daqui a algum tempo, mas tendo em vista nossa atual situação... — Disse dando de ombros. — O importante não é memorizar as palavras, mas a _ação_ por trás das palavras. Tudo bem?

Bella acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

— Assim: _Somos filhos de Deus. Deus é a luz que desfaz as trevas de nossa mente. Somos filhos de Deus, portanto, "filho da luz", mantendo a mente iluminada, a treva é repelida. Porque somos filhos de Deus, filhos da luz, tudo fica iluminado no local em que nós estivermos. _— Bella repetia com ele as palavras. Já nas primeiras palavras, ela deu asas a sua imaginação, visualizando a ação que aquelas palavras tinham, como se elas fossem o resumo de um filme que ela estivesse assistindo em sua mente. — _Todas as pessoas são filhas de Deus, portanto, reciprocamente irmãs, por isso, só podemos relacionar bem com todas as pessoas e conviver harmoniosamente com elas, mesmo que alguém cometa um erro, não o reprovamos e acreditamos que seguramente se tornará bom conosco. _— O espírito maligno estava se afastando do homem, mas rosnava e tentava se prender a ele com todas as forças, sem sucesso. — _Deus jamais é derrotado, nós que somos filhos de Deus, herdamos a força infinita de Deus, por isso, jamais somos derrotados, também porque somos filhos de Deus, jamais sentimos ódio do adversário. Sempre alcançamos vitória final, porque repetimos firme e mentalmente que em nós está presente a força inesgotável concedida por Deus. _— Pronto, o espírito maligno estava agonizando, já afastado do homem que antes aparentava uma expressão cansada, e totalmente alheio a "ajuda" que estava tendo, sentia seu corpo mais leve e um peso do ombro se afastando. — _A vida de Deus flui constante e abundantemente em nosso interior, como a água de um rio. Por isso a nossa vida é alegre, dinâmica e saudável. Não contraímos doença alguma, porque na água corrente do rio da vida não se desenvolve micróbio algum. _— O maligno estava agora sofrendo algo parecido com o vapor, e com isso, sumindo gradativamente. — _Nós somos filhos de Deus. A bondade de Deus encontra-se no nosso coração. Deus é bondoso. Por isso somos bondosos em qualquer circunstância e com todas as pessoas, praticando ato de bondade com os outros, eles também são bondosos conosco. Deus tudo criou usando as palavras. O que pensamos e falamos em palavras acaba surgindo ao nosso redor, por isso não falamos nos defeitos das pessoas, mas somente das qualidades delas. Por esse motivo, somente coisas boas vem até nós. _— Quase tudo do espírito tinha sumido, e a medida que isso acontecia, o homem ficava cada vez melhor. Até sua azia, que nunca tinha sido compreendida pelos médicos, ou se curava com a medicação, estava melhorando. — _Deus é amor, somos filhos de Deus, logo herdamos o amor de Deus, amar é colocar-se na posição do outro e compreendê-lo. Por somos capazes de compreender bem os sentimentos dos outros. A compreensão gera o amor e o amor gera a compreensão, por isso possamos conviver amistosamente com todas as pessoas e manter bom relacionamento. Muito obrigada as Três Pessoas da Santíssima Trindade: Deus Pai, Deus Filho N.S.J.C. e Deus Espírito Santo, e as Três Pessoas distintas de um só único Deus Verdadeiro, e a Virgem Maria Imaculada Conceição._

Não havia o menor sinal do maligno. Bella se animou e pulou do colo do anjo e o olhando com alegria, limpou a face antes banhada pelas lagrimas.

— Ele foi embora. — Comemorou Bella. — O bicho feio foi embora. Oba.

— Não para sempre. — Respondeu Jasper fazendo a menina parar sua comemoração e correr e se agarrar a perna do pai que finalmente sentiu o ciúme ceder, porque no fundo, sua filha o havia procurado. — Você terá que decorar isso, pequena. E todas as vezes que vier pra cá, terá que botar aquele bicho feio para correr.

— O homem não ficou livre?

— Não! — Falou com ênfase.

— E porque a gente não livra ele?

— Se ele estiver com cede, você beber água não vai matar a cede _dele_. — Disse Jasper e vendo a incompreensão na face da criança, ele esclareceu melhor. — Ele que tem que correr atrás disso.

— Ah. — Suspirou a menina que ainda não compreendia o porquê seu _tio_ não podia ajudar de uma vez o guarda, mas não iria discutir aquilo agora. Agora, sem o problema inicial, ela queria estudar. — Mãe, vou para a aula. — Anunciou a menina. — Se não eu vou ficar para trás.

— Vai lá, filha. — Disse Renée ainda confusa com o que tinha acontecido e se sentido totalmente perdida.

Bella correu para Alice que a esperava na porta da escola. Agora, sem o bicho feio, ela poderia estudar e ficar ainda mais inteligente.

(...)

— Alguém vai me explicar o que está acontecendo? — Questionou Renée com um olhar atento nos dois homens a sua frente.

Charlie coçou a cabeça, envergonhado. Jasper retribuiu o olhar avaliando se compensava explicar.

— Está vendo aquele guarda da escola? — Disse Jasper apontando para o guarda que estava com a expressão leve, o corpo ereto e finalmente tinha parado de sentir calafrios devido a sua persistente azia.

— Sim, e daí?

— Ele tem um espírito maligno que o acompanha por... — Jasper se interrompeu, leu rapidamente a aura do homem para ver desde quando ele passava por aquilo e tendo a resposta, prosseguiu. — ...vinte anos.

Renée levou a mão à boca, mas isso ainda não explica o porquê a _sua _filha tinha sofrido tanto.

— Mas se está com aquele homem, porque minha filha ficou naquele estado?

Jasper trocou um olhar com Charlie, que suspirou fundo antes de responder.

— Porque ela não é totalmente anjo. Ela tem a fragilidade que apenas os humanos têm aliado com a sensibilidade que nós, anjos, apresentamos.

Renée ergueu a sobrancelha como se seu marido tivesse dito muito e no final não dito nada. Jasper tomou para si a responsabilidade da explicação, por ver o embaraço do amigo avoado.

— Renée, vocês humanos são tão frágeis quanto um papel molhado. Mas também são petulantes. Desculpe, mas é a verdade. E por isso não se dão conta da fragilidade que vocês têm diante do _invisível_. Diante de criaturas... Como se diz mesmo? _Espirituais_. A presença de um espírito maligno faz com que várias doenças se manifestem no corpo de uma pessoa. E na melhor das hipóteses, dores inexplicáveis. E é o que acontece com aquele homem. Se você parar para analisar, antes da oração feita, você se sentia levemente irritada. É ou não é? — Renée parou para pensar, e, sim, ela estava irritada. Mas pensava que era por causa da atitude da filha que parecia estar com _manha, dengo_. — Quanto mais perto do homem, mais irritada você ficaria, mas pesado seu corpo ficaria, mais desatenta e instável. — Jasper olhou a sua volta e viu que algumas mães se demoravam, para tentar escutar o que eles conversavam, inclusive a senhora Stanley que tinha levado sua neta, Jéssica para a escola e que estava já planejando se aproximar. — Vamos, antes que aquela senhora atazane meu juízo. Dessa vez acho que eu mesmo vou tentar acertar a cabeça dela. Mesmo sendo errado. — Declarou Jasper, cheio de humor ácido, e puxando Renée e o amigo para _irem_ embora. Já a certa distancia e deixando a velha Stanley para trás, ele voltou a explicar. — Só que vocês humanos também são desatentos e tem uma péssima sensibilidade. As vezes tem coisas que acontecem a volta de vocês e que só falta ser esfregado na cara e vocês nem se dão conta. Só que nós anjos temos uma sensibilidade incrível. E pior, vemos tudo o que vocês não veem. A sua filha, por ser metade anjo, vê tudo. Você não viu o que nós vimos. Mas te garanto. O espírito era horrível. Tinha mais de dois metros de altura, pelo por todo o corpo, todo desfigurado... Acredite! Só de ver dá medo. — Disse Jasper por fim.

— Mas você não sofreu quando viu. Charlie apenas ficou abalado, mas também não sofreu. Já a minha filha disse que estava doendo. É isso que eu quero saber. Por quê?

Jasper colocou as mãos no bolso frontal da calça de brim. Os três caminhavam a passos apressados pela rua. Afinal, Charlie e Jasper tinha horário para cumprir e manter a fachada humana. E Renée tinha a casa para cuidar. Ir para o trabalho ao _modo anjo_, estava fora de cogitação. Pois todos tinham visto eles ali na escola e seria estranho aparecer no segundo seguinte na delegacia.

— Mas nós somos anjos. Ele automaticamente nos respeita e não tem como influenciar a gente. Charlie não pode combater por ser da hierarquia dos anjos de guarda e por isso nem treinamento teve. Eu até posso. Mas entenda, sua filha é metade humana. Ou seja, parte dela é frágil como um papel molhado. Por tanto, susceptível. Mas fique tranquila, logo ela decora aquela oração e não vai mais passar por isso.

— Mais ou menos, né? — Resmungou Charlie, sentindo novamente o ciúme ao se lembrar que _ele _não pode ajudar.

— Mas ela vai aprender a enfrentar tudo. — Respondeu Jasper e para implicar com o amigo, ele deixou seu ombro bater no ombro do amigo, ao falar: — Até porque você é avoado, mas eu, não.

Rindo os dois seguiram ao lado de Renée que ainda estava confusa com tudo.

.

.

.

**Notas da Autora: Fiquem tranquilas, eu não vou parar de escrever. Tanto que aí está mais um capítulo. E logo eu vou postar também no ****blogspot**** no blog a****migasfanfics. ****Lê, obrigada pelo apoio, se bem que eu ainda gostaria de voltar no tempo. E minhas adoráveis leitoras, valeu por me acompanharem mesmo eu mudando de site. Vou ver se consigo mandar e-mail para todas, notificando sempre que possível a atualização. Assim vocês podem ficar mais tranquilas. Bjus 3**


	7. Chapter 6 - O Perigo que Ronda

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

_**O Perigo que Ronda**_

A primeira experiência que Bella teve com o estudo, fora antagônica. Aprender realmente era algo interessante e edificante. Mas conviver com crianças birrentas, que choravam por pouco, que reclamavam de tudo era a coisa mais irritante que ela podia vivenciar.

Já no primeiro dia de aula, enquanto ela estava ansiosa para aprender tudo que a sua professora Alice tinha para ensinar, os seus coleguinhas choravam desesperadamente por não quererem ficar ali. Para ela, eles estavam atrapalhando. Porque grande parte do dia escolar fora perdido em função de consolar os chorões.

E assim se seguiu durante o primeiro mês. Bella chegava, mentalizava a ação das palavras, enquanto Jasper — que ficara responsável por levá-la a escola — repetia a mesma oração; se via livre do _bicho_ feio; perdia boa parte do dia com a crianças choronas e depois, finalmente, Alice se dedicava a ensinar: desenhar, pintar, aprender a contar, aprender a identificar letras, fazer bonequinho com massa de modelar, aprender a fazer colagem...

Com o tempo isso foi melhorando. As crianças, cada uma ao seu tempo, deixaram de dar o _show_ e passaram a colaborar com o rendimento das aulas. Embora, elas continuassem irritantes ao seu modo.

Jéssica Stanley, neta da velha enxerida e comilona que havia invadido sua casa há uns dias, não aceitava ser contrariada por nada. Se o papel pedido era verde e ela pegava o azul, e por um acaso a professora a corrigisse... Pronto, o teto caía. A menina brigava, chorava, ameaçava denunciar a professora ao diretor e dizia estar sendo injustiçada.

Erick York, filho do chefe de seu pai e seu _tio_, entrava em pânico toda vez que tinha que assistir alguma peça teatral com bonecos de meia. O desespero descabido do menino era tanto, que Alice tinha adaptado o momento para leitura, ao invés de mostrá-las com os fantoches de meia.

Mike Newton, filho do dono do posto de gasolina mais badalado da cidade, não suportava mexer com massas de modelar. Segundo ele, aquilo era nojento.

Eleazar Cullen, filho dos donos da escola, era muito apático e envergonhado. Nunca interagia com ninguém. Certa vez, Bella escutou que Ben tinha autismo e seus pais, Carlisle e Esme, se recusavam a aceitar aquilo e por isso o colocaram no meio do outros como se ele fosse alguém normal. Esse era o burburinho que se escutava das mães de seus colegas de classe.

Porém o que mais irritava Bella era todos repararem no lanche que ela levava e nos risos maliciosos que lançavam na direção dela por não poder comprar lanche na cantina. Ou quando reparavam que as roupas e os calçados dela não eram de marca e nem muito menos novos.

Bella sentia-se humilhada quando reparavam nela. E para se defender, criou um instinto. Toda vez que alguém a caçoava, ela devolvia com um humor ácido. Algo que ela tinha absorvido de sua convivência com seu _tio_ Jasper.

Renée estava aborrecida com isso, mas parecia que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Mesmo assim, Renée tentou. Ela conversava com Jasper para ele maneirar nos modos na presença de Bella, mas era algo tão natural nele, que quando ele menos via, já tinha feito.

A pedido de Renée, Alice também tentou ajudar. Sempre que possível, Alice, não apenas por sua missão, ficava por perto de Bella e aconselhava-a a ignorar as provocações e os sacarmos, mas nada surtia efeito.

Para Bella, Charlie era seu herói; Jasper, seu exemplo. Seu pai era atrapalhado, avoada, caía fácil nas zombarias humanas. Já Jasper era o _tio_ descolado que nada o abalava, nada o desestabilizava e ninguém jamais conseguia zombar dele. Seja pela postura constantemente séria, seja pelo humor inabalavelmente ácido.

E como Bella adorava aprender e odiava ficar para trás, ela se mantinha firme na resolução de copiar seu _tio_.

E assim, Bella cresceu, aprendendo a ser tanto humana, quanto anjo. Como humana, ela era uma aluna aplicada. Não a primeira da classe, mas com certeza era a mais dedicada. E como anjo ela era visivelmente a mais intrigante criatura. Jasper se via num misto de sentimentos. A constante ironia da jovem inspirava a ele o receio dela ser a futura _Dor-De-Cabeça-Do-Céu-E-Do-Inferno_, mas a _bondade _— com a qual a jovem fazia de tudo para acobertar — prometia fazer dela a criatura mais benevolente que a Terra e o _espaço_ já tenham conhecido. Isso porque Bella, ao seu modo, tinha absorvido de Renée a sua facilidade de aceitar as coisas como elas são; de Jasper ela tinha aprendido a acidez constante para se proteger dos sentimentos intensos e desconcertantes do mundo humano; e de Charlie ela tinha adquirido o habito de sempre ajudar quando podia.

Quando algo novo acontecia, como Renée, ela sempre procurava se adaptar. Quando alguém a ironizava ou ela não sabia como lidar com os sentimentos abruptos, ela retrucava a altura da mesma forma que Jasper. E quando ela via alguém que precisava de ajuda, ela ajudava.

_Secretamente_, claro. Os _ajudados_ nunca ficaram sabendo da ajuda.

Até porque seu _tio_ não era a favor de Bella perder seu tempo libertando todo mundo que ela conhecia do poder maligno e por consequência das doenças e dores inexplicáveis e impossíveis de serem diagnosticadas e tratadas. Claro que isso fazia parte da fachada que Jasper mantinha de não se importar com nada, mas no fundo se orgulhava da atitude da criança.

Bella, ao seu modo, tinha Jasper no dedo mindinho. Sem ele "perceber", ela o fez ensinar a como ajudar de uma vez por todas o guardinha da escola, justificando para si mesma, que ela estava apenas se auto ajudando. Porque haja paciência se toda vez que cruzasse com Sam, ela tivesse que rezar para poder seguir com a vida dela.

E hoje já era o seu quinto aniversário. Como esperado, seu avós apareceram. Bella já não era a mesma. E muito menos seu silencio, antes recheado de antipatia e resignação. Bella podia continuar calada diante das atitudes preconceituosas de seus avós, mas isso não significava que ela não mexesse com os _pauzinhos_.

A menina estava com os braços cruzados, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto e o olhar de quem estava aprontando. Renée sentia sua espinha gelar até a alma vendo o olhar da filha direcionado aos avós.

Jasper observava tudo encostado numa mesa, com uma garrafa de refrigerante da mão, sorvendo o liquido doce no gargalho. Ele sabia bem o que a pequena iria aprontar. Na verdade, ele tinha ajudado ela, sem que ela percebesse, numa conversa de quem não queria nada.

Emmett estava sentado numa cadeira, com a perna direita cruzada sobre o joelho esquerdo. Ele esnobava para Charlie a sua nova posição de gerente de uma concessionária de carros. Rosalie estava com um grupo de mulheres ostentando seu vestido da Carvin Klein (parcelado secretamente em 60 parcelas). Sempre que possível ou Emmett ou Rosalie faziam questão de humilhar Renée e Charlie por não comparem roupas de marca ou por não terem ainda um carro.

— Essas roupas já estão gastas. Porque não compra outras. Nem roupa de brechó é assim. Está na hora de refazer esse guarda-roupa, viu, filha? — Dizia Rosalie. — Que esse dois homens fazem da vida que nem sustentam a casa? Na certa estão torrando o dinheiro na casa da vizinha. — Disse dando uma olhada na direção de Alice que estava distraída organizando os brigadeiros em volta do pequeno bolo.

Jasper que ouviu tudo, não conteve a língua. Ele podia não admitir para Alice a intensidade de seu sentimento, mas nunca permitiria que denegrissem a imagem dela.

— Enquanto a roupa não tem furo na bunda, não precisa trocar. E até ontem dinheiro não era capim que cresce com a chuva. — Jasper olhou para o chão e cutucou com a ponta do pé um morrinho de grama. — E pelo visto hoje continua a mesma coisa. — E fazendo cara de quem realmente lamentava, acrescentou. — Que pena. Seria a solução de todos os meus problemas e, quem sabe, os seus. Por falar nisso, em quantas parcelas mesmo você parcelou essa roupa? Ouvi dizer que faz um mês que vocês estão tendo que roubar fruta da árvore do vizinho porque não tem dinheiro para comprar comida. É verdade?

Rosalie sentiu-se humilhada com aquilo, porque no fundo era verdade. Claro que ela não imaginava que Jasper tinha descoberto lendo a mente dela. Mas realmente fazia um mês que Rosalie e seu marido Emmett iam toda noite à casa de um conhecido diferente como _quem só queria visitar_ e aproveitava para saciar a fome. Durante o dia, comiam pêssegos e maçãs verdes cedidos pela vizinha. E quando questionados diziam que era uma nova dieta revolucionaria. Alguns conhecidos até passaram a fazer o mesmo, não por falta de verba para manter a dispensa, mas porque o Senhor e a Senhora Morrison estavam fazendo.

Virando o rosto com desgosto, Rosalie se afastou da filha, resmungando:

— Que horror. Que falta de educação. Onde já se viu falar assim com uma senhora da minha idade?

— Grande senhora. — Jasper resmungou com ironia.

— Jasper. — Alertou Renée. — Olha os modos. A Bella já está parecida demais com você. Tem como você se comportar pelo menos hoje?

— Foi mau. — Jasper falou com um sorriso, levantando uma mão para o alto em sinal de rendição.

Bella apenas observava ao longe os avós, sem perceber que ela mesma estava sendo observada pela mais nova moradora da rua, Victoria.

Na hora dos parabéns, Bella se direcionou a mesa e escutou a musica trivial cantada para o momento. Enquanto todos estavam concentrados em fotos e palmas, a criança, agora com cinco anos, recitava em sua mente o a magia da oração que devia ser feita toda vez que alguém estiver mentido ou ocultando a verdade.

Terminado de recitar, não levou meia hora para que a _magia branca* _começasse a surtir seu efeito. Rosalie por sua própria boca começou a relatar sobre sua vida, revelando assim, para quem analisasse, que ela não era a moralista que interpretava como uma boa atriz. Emmett não ficou atrás. Relatou todos os ardis que teve que fazer para conseguir o cargo. Aqueles que escutavam, estreitaram os olhos em desaprovação.

— O que você fez? — Questionou Renée pegando a filha no colo. — Sua avó nunca que revelaria essas coisas.

— O peixe morre pela boca, mãe. — Respondeu Bella com um sorriso. — Eu particularmente não fiz nada. A senhora viu, não viu? Quem está fazendo são eles. — E lançando um olhar para o avô, acrescentou. — Nunca pensei que o vovô seria capaz de trocar as notas fiscais das vendas para que o antigo gerente ficasse como incompetente na administração. É feio, né, mamãe?

— Muito feio mesmo. — Concordou Renée a contragosto. Mas ainda olhando para a filha com especulação.

Rosalie percebia que estava falando demais, mas ela não conseguia se controlar.

— E tem um bando de trouxas passando fome. Mal imaginam que não tem haver com dieta alguma. Eu só gastei mais do que devia. Ou é pagar as contas e manter a fachada, ou é encher a dispensa. — Falou rindo de nervosismo no final.

O que estava acontecendo com ela que não conseguia colocar uma trava na própria boca?

— Estranho, não acha? — Disse Victoria para seu esposo, James.

— O que é estranho? — Perguntou, confuso.

— Você percebeu que aquela senhora só ostentava a própria vida? — Perguntou. O marido deu de ombros. — E agora está aí, os dois falando todos os podres da sua vida.

— Estranho, mas talvez tenham bebido demais.

— Não acho. Já olhei e não tem bebida alguma aqui. Acho que tem algo de estranho com aquela jovem. — Disse inclinando o queixo na direção de Bella. — Ela e o pai são estranhos. Sei lá. Parecem ser mais do que aparentam. — Meditou em tom de desconfiança.

Foi aí que James observou também a criança e o pai. E com o tempo, Jasper.

Jasper se aproximou de Alice e a puxou pelo braço, indo um pouco mais afastado das pessoas.

— Fique de olho naqueles dois. — Ordenou.

Alice se inclinou e os olhou rapidamente.

— Por quê?

— São azukianos. — Disse sentenciando o problema.

Alice arregalou os olhos.

Jasper se afastou de Alice e foi na direção de Bella, a pegando do colo de Renée, e sem fazer esforço para disfarçar, ele conversou.

— Temos um problema, Bella.

— Qual, tio Jasper?

— O espaço tem uma lei um pouco chata. — Disse com intensidade. — Do mesmo jeito que seus avós estão sujeitos a magia que você rogou neles, você também estará.

Renée suspirou. A suspeita confirmada. A filha tinha aprontado.

— E o que isso quer dizer? — Perguntou Renée, olhando feio para a filha, que se sentia culpada por ter decepcionado a mãe, mas evitava demonstrar isso.

— Quer dizer que por quarenta dias não só seus pais vão revelar tudo de errado que fizeram, mas Bella também.

Renée o olhou por um tempo, mas não disse nada, porque não havia compreendido. Fora errado a filha fazer magia da justiça sobre os avós? Mas se era errado, porque, então, havia essa magia?

Charlie que até então tentava colocar panos quentes no que Emmett contava, deixou o sogro e se aproximou da esposa.

— Mas não tem nenhum problema não é, tio Jasper? — Disse Bella com inocência. — Tipo, eu não fiz nada de errado. Fiz?

Jasper olhou para o amigo e Charlie respondeu.

— Não você. Mas eu, sim. Me envolvi com a mulher que deveria apenas orientar, filha. Assumi a forma humana, quanto deveria ser apenas um sussurro para sua mãe. E com ela tive você. Sorte que não temos nenhum fanático por perto.

— Não tínhamos, você quer dizer. — Revelou Jasper num sussurro para o amigo e depois olhou na direção do casal que não parava de encará-los.

Charlie sentiu sua espinha gelar. Teria que evitar por quarenta dias que Bella conversasse com aquele casal, se não a pequena cairia na própria armadilha que tinha feito para os avós e com isso, não só se colocaria em risco, mas como a todos eles.

*Longe de mim querer doutrinar qualquer leitor. Acredito, sim, no poder da oração. E sinceramente, se estamos falando de anjos, o que se espera deles? Anjo é brother de Deus, por assim dizer, e Deus é oração... Logo, a magia (o poder) dos anjos é em base da oração. Quem quiser ver que oração é essa que citei, é só ir na Bíblia, Salmo 94 (Deus da Justiça)

**Continuarei postando minha história aqui no e também no blog. Os links para me achar, encontram-se no meu profile, aqui, do .

Obs1: Pretendo postar todas as segundas-feiras. Ou no mais tardar, terça. Segunda, passada, não postei porque tive uma espécie de bloqueio criativo. Sabia o que queria colocar na história, mas não conseguia fazer isso. A fic terá duas fases: Edward aparece no ultimo capítulo da primeira fase e depois na segunda é o romance dos dois, okei?

Obs2: Para quem quiser, recomendo uma leitura muito boa aqui no . O nome da Fic é Reencontros da autora Mallu Neumann

Obs3: Só vou recomendar fic que estiver postado aqui no e que for, como se diz o ditado: "o bicho da goiaba" (por incrível que pareça, esse termo aqui na minha terra quer dizer quando a é muito, mas muito bom mesmo.)

Obs4: Lê, poste aqui suas fics para que eu também as indique. São boas demais da conta. Tenho certeza que terá um monte de gente que vai amar AOA, MVC, MVLN, Impulsivos e Entrelaçados. (Quem ficou curioso é só ir ao blog Amigas Fanfics – o endereço do blog está no meu profile, aqui, no )


	8. Capitulo 7 - Irritante Jasper

_**Capítulo Seis**_

_**Irritante Jasper**_

— Alice. — Disse Jasper adentrando a casa dela sem bater.

Alice estava na cozinha retirando uma torta de maçã de dentro do forno. Perto dela estava Sam, o guarda da escola de Bella. Ambos conversavam animadamente sobre as crianças da escola, mas pararam de falar ao ver a figura imponente de Jasper parado, os olhando.

— Parece que estou atrapalhando alguma coisa. — Comentou em tom azedo.

— Ah, olá. — Disse Sam tentando ser simpático e estendendo a mão.

Jasper olhou a mão estendida com desprezo e cruzou os braços no peitoral musculoso. Sam, inibido, recolheu a mão timidamente.

— Não liga, Sam. — Disse Alice abraçando o homem magricela pelo ombro. — Esse é o Jasper. Lembra dele? Ele leva a Bella, filha da minha vizinha, a escola.

— Claro. Tudo bem? — Sam indagou em tom simpático, mas tremendo por dentro diante da antipatia clara que Jasper derramava sobre ele.

Jasper o ignorou. Puxou Alice pelo braço a levando para perto da sala minúscula.

— Está namorando? — Questionou fitando ela com intensidade. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de um sentimento desconhecido.

— Como? — A confusão era nítida nos olhos ocre.

— Não se faça de sonsa. — Queixou-se.

Alice puxou seu braço do aperto férreo do anjo enciumado. Desviando o assunto, ela questionou:

— O que você quer aqui?

— Não vai me responder? — Jasper retrucou nervoso.

— Prefiro evitar perder a cabeça. — Disse de modo trivial. — O que você quer?

Jasper respondeu a contragosto. Ainda queria saber o que Sam fazia ali. E para piorar a mente de Sam não colaborava em nada. Apenas imaginava cenas românticas dele beijando a professora encantadora.

— Estamos saindo de férias por uma semana. Enquanto isso, quero que siga aqueles dois Azukianos.

— Pode deixar. Agora, se me der licença... — Disse se afastando e caminhando novamente para cozinha onde Sam ainda estava. — Eu e Sam vamos partilha uma deliciosa torta de maça.

— Não vai me convidar? — Questionou com a voz neutra.

— Não disse que estavam saindo de férias?

— Talvez eu tenha um tempinho para comer uma torta. — Disse com desdém.

— E talvez eu não queira a sua companhia.

— Então você e ele tem alguma coisa mesmo. — Afirmou, tentando sondar o terreno.

— Não é da sua conta.

Jasper a puxou novamente pelo braço, forçando para que ela o olhasse.

— Tudo que trata de você é da minha conta. Você está sobre minhas ordens, esqueceu? — Alice o olhou demoradamente, puxou o braço, respirou fundo.

— Não, eu não esqueci. Mas minha vida privada não é da sua conta.

Jasper percebendo que dali não sairia nada, voltou-se para o homem que tentava escutar o que era falado.

— Sam, é isso? — Sam acenou. — Vão comer essa torta? — Disse apontando para a torta fumeante no centro da mesa.

— Claro. — Concordou. —Eu mesmo trouxe as maças para ela.

— Será que está boa? — Disse pegando a forma, ainda quente, sem nenhum pano de prato para se proteger da temperatura.

— Jasper, tchau. — Alice tentou tirar a torta da mão dele, mas sem sucesso.

— Vejamos. — Disse levando ao nariz e inalando. Depois, fingindo que os dedos tinham sido queimados pela temperatura da forma, a deixou cair descaradamente. — Ops. Caiu.

— Você não fez isso. — Disse Alice incrédula.

— Ei, cara. Cuidado com ela, viu? — Disse Jasper dando um tapinha nas costas de Sam que o olhava com espanto. Alice estava lívida. — É uma devoradora de homem. Você é o centésimo ou o milésimo homem nessa semana? — Falou com o dedo no queixo, como se tentasse se lembrar de um fato irrelevante.

Alice despertou de seu espanto e encheu os pulmões.

(...)

— As coisas já estão prontas? — Gritou Charlie descendo as escadas.

— Quase. — Respondeu Renée, colocando o suco de goiaba dentro de uma garrafa térmica para mantê-la gelada. Os bolos e os pães já dentro de uma grande cesta.

Bella estava na sala arrumando sua mochila. Escutava os pais se organizando pela casa para passarem uma semana acampados perto do lago de uma cidadezinha no outro estado.

De lado de dentro, podia se escutar o fim de uma discussão que ocorria fora de casa.

— Sai daqui antes que eu te mate com minhas próprias mãos, Jasper. — A voz de Alice soou estridente.

Bella olhou na parede, com o intuito de tentar ver de onde vinha a ameaça desvelada. Não se ouviu resposta. Segundos depois Jasper adentrava a porta dos fundos com sua mochila nas costas e um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Renée e Charlie acompanharam o anjo caminhar em direção a sala e sentar-se no sofá, como se nunca tivesse sido ameaçado aos gritos.

— O que você fez para minha professora?

— Nada, não. — Disse dando de ombros. O sorriso vitorioso nunca saindo de seus lábios.

— Não parece "_nada_". — Bella pontuou.

Jasper deu novamente de ombros, se inclinou pegando o controle remoto no braço do outro sofá e ligou a TV, pondo fim a conversa. Bella ainda o olhou, desconfiada; uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Vez ou outra Jasper ria e balançava a cabeça.

Na cozinha, Renée conversava com o marido sobre sua desconfiança.

— Você reparou que Jasper não sai da casa da Alice? — Comentou Renée cochichando, alheia ao fato de que se Jasper quisesse, sua mente seria um livro aberto.

— Você acha que eles têm algo? — Charlie questionou em tom cumplice.

— Não sei. Mas o tempo todo ele vai lá, implica com ela e ela só falto sair correndo atrás dele com um rolo de macarrão em punhos.

Charlie deu uma olhadela na sala. Bella estava concentrada em tentar fechar a mochila, cheia de roupas e seu _cheiro_ inseparável. Jasper ria consigo, assistindo o jogo de basquete masculino.

— Sabe, não consigo imagina ele namorando alguém.

— Nem, eu. Mas você já viu como ele está mais alegre desde que Alice se mudou para cá?

Charlie balançou a cabeça concordando. Ele não fazia ideia que Alice era uma anja, pois sua aura sempre estava muito bem disfarçada. Deu mais uma olhadela no amigo e espantou o pensamento com um balançar da cabeça.

— As duas fofoqueiras já acabaram de se arrumar? — Elevou a voz, Jasper, para ser ouvido da sala. — Ou vão continuar confabulando sobre a minha vida?

— Viu. — Cochichou Renée, fechando a cesta de alimentos. — Ele está diferente.

— Ser implicante conquista alguém? — Cochichou Charlie, avaliando as chances do amigo.

Renée deu de ombros.

— Depende da mulher. Vai saber?

— Ei, dá para parar. — Disse Jasper aparecendo na cozinha. — Os únicos pombinhos românticos do local são vocês. Podem, por favor, parar de tentar achar cabelo em casca de ovo?

— Mas o que você tanto faz na casa dela, então? — Questionou Renée tomando uma liberdade incomum a ela.

— Oh, que maravilha. Eu que estou aqui fazendo um favor para a _senhorita-sua-filha_ e ainda por cima tenho que dar satisfação da minha vida. — Disse Jasper em tom ácido, fazendo com que Renée se arrependesse da liberdade adquirida.

Enrubescendo, Renée desculpou-se.

— Jasper, não precisava falar assim com ela. — Disse Charlie com a face fechada.

Jasper até queria se desculpar. Mas a atitude dele, quando confrontado, era sempre essa.

Bella tinha escutado apenas a ultima parte, a parte que ele era rude com sua mãe. Irritada com Jasper, ela aproximou-se dele como um touro enfurecido. Ela passava por pouco centímetro da altura do joelho de Jasper, mas mesmo assim tentou colocar em ação o que tinha aprendido de luta com ele, até aquele momento.

Jasper facilmente a dominou e antes que ele a derrubasse, Charlie a pegou no colo elevando-a acima de sua cabeça.

— Parem. — Charlie ordenou.

— Me desce, pai. Me deixa bater nele para ele aprender a nunca mais falar assim com a mamãe. — Disse esperneando.

Renée ainda constrangida, viu a necessidade de por _panos quentes_ no gênio explosivo da filha.

— Filha, calma. Era coisa de adulto. — Renée tentava segurar as pernas da filha que chutava o ar, tentando machucar Jasper. — Filha, pare, senão você vai acabar machucando ou a mim ou o seu pai. — Com isso Bella parou; mas se concentrava para tentar levitar a cadeira contra a força mental de Jasper que anulava todas as tentativas de Bella. — Isso. — Renée disse em aprovação a calma externa da filha. — Eu que errei. Invadi a privacidade dele. Calma, okei?

Jasper estampava um sorriso presunçoso no rosto vendo o desapontamento de Bella com as tentativas falhas. Os dois se mediram com o olhar.

— Todos calmos? — Questionou Charlie, desconfiado.

— Calmíssimos. — Satirizou, Jasper.

Bella apena bufou.

— Então, vamos? — Perguntou Charlie, avaliando a filha e o amigo que ainda se encaravam.

Bella acenou com a cabeça, nunca deixando de encarar Jasper e tentar levitar algo com a mente, para o acertar na cabeça.

Charlie abriu suas asas de luz, assim como Jasper. Bella sentiu-se pela primeira vez incomodada com o fato. Será que a derrota dela diante do petulante anjo era porque ela não tinha asas?

Charlie abraçou Renée que ainda sentia-se constrangida pelo "_erro_" dela, enquanto Jasper pegava no colo Bella, que tencionou o seu corpo pelo contato. Em um segundo, eles tinham se transformado em pontos de luz, e no segundo seguinte estavam à beira do lago _Duani_.

O lago era do tamanho de um campo de futebol. Algumas flores de lavanda perfumavam o local. A grama na altura do tornozelo parecia acariciar a perna de todos. A mata densa vedava qualquer visualização de quem passasse na interestadual ali perto.

Bella forçou para os braços de Jasper a soltar, soltando um rosnado parecido com o de um gato. Assim que alcançou o chão, saiu pisando duro em direção aos pais que já estavam desfazendo a mochila para montar as barracas.

Jasper observou a pequena se afastar, vendo a sua aura em tons verde-amarelado, denunciando o quanto ela estava chateada com ele pela forma como ele tinha tratado sua mãe. Fora apenas uma frase dita de forma torta e rude, mas Renée era tudo para Bella e ela protegeria sua mãe de tudo e todos, seja quem fosse.

Durante toda a tarde e noite, Bella ignorou Jasper. Manteve-se perto do pai que contava para ela histórias do _espaço_ enquanto comiam marshimellow. A cada minuto que se passava, o coração de Jasper se apertava diante do _pouco caso_ que Bella fazia dele.

Implicar com Alice era algo comum. E quando ela se irritava com ele, era um bom sinal. Ruim seria quando ela o ignorasse, como Bella estava fazendo a noite inteira. E isso parecia ser agonizante demais.

Bella em si estava preocupada sobre algo. Procurava oportunidade para perguntar discretamente ao pai sobre suas asas. Ela teria um par de asas algum dia? Fora por causa da falta de asas que ela não conseguira brigar com Jasper? Ou era porque ela ainda não tinha aprendido tudo? Era porque era muito nova?

Só quando Charlie e Renée foram se recolher para dormir, que Bella conseguiu um momento discreto com o pai.

Ele a ajudava com a mochila que parecia não querer abrir por nada. Outra coisa que incomodou Jasper. Bella via nele um exemplo de força física e toda vez que precisava de força muscular recorria a ele e não ao pai.

— Pai? — Chamou vendo seu pai tentar abrir sua mochila.

— Sim? — Perguntou com a voz estranha por estar fazendo força.

— Porque eu não tenho asas? — Questionou timidamente.

Charlie parou de forçar o zíper e olhou a filha, estranhando a pergunta.

— Bem, elas ainda não cresceram, filha. — Respondeu observando o rosto abatido da pequena.

— E vão crescer quando? — Questionou virando o rosto para trás e tentando olhar para as próprias costas.

— Quando você entrar na adolescência elas começarão a crescer. — Respondeu vendo a filha o olhar abruptamente com os olhos arregalados e depois envergando os lábios para baixo em sinal de desapontamento.

— Tudo isso? — Charlie apenas balançou a cabeça. — E quando é a adolescência?

Charlie inclinou a cabeça, meditando. Depois de um tempo, concluiu:

— Acho que dez ou onze anos de idade.

— Eu tenho cinco, né? Então falta mais cinco ou seis anos. Nossa! Vai demorar tanto.

— Que nada, filha. — Disse passando os dedos nos cabelos negros da filha. — Mas porque você quis saber disso? — Questionou voltando sua atenção para a mochila da filha.

A menina o fitou com os olhos azuis-esverdeados e deu de ombros.

— Curiosidade. — Respondeu.

— Esquece, não tem jeito. Aqui só com o nosso jeitinho. — Concluiu Charlie e se concentrado fez com que a mochila se abrisse.

Bella pegou seu cheiro, levou ao nariz, inalou sentindo os múltiplos cheiros a acalmando. Sua mente agora analisava a questão de suas asas. Foi para sua barraca, que dividiria com Jasper e seu anjo da guarda Seth (que não ocupava nenhum espaço físico).

Já dentro da barraca, Bella continuou ignorando a presença de Jasper. Ajeitou-se no colchonete e fechou os olhos.

— Desculpe. — Sussurrou Jasper fazendo Bella abrir seus olhos e o fitar. A menina não disse nada. — Eu sou assim, Bella. Quando descobrem alguma fragilidade minha eu me defendo. É a minha natureza. — Jasper se justificou. Bella estreitou os olhos. Ele estava fazendo de novo: jogando a culpa na mãe dela. Ela se virou e ficou de costas para ele, que se mantinha sentado dentro da barraca. Jasper suspirou. — Não vai mais falar comigo? — O silencio se mantinha. — Se eu pedir desculpas para sua mãe, você volta a falar comigo? — Questionou. Bella se virou para ele e o olhou com expectativa. — Tudo bem. Amanhã eu falo com ela, pode ser? — Propôs, fazendo a menina sorrir minimamente, pois se continha. — Sabe, sua mãe chegou bem perto de uma verdade que eu escondo há milênios. — Confidenciou Jasper, aguçando a curiosidade da menina. — Posso te contar um segredo? — Questionou e a menina acenou com a cabeça. — Mas você tem que prometer que nunca vai contar para ninguém.

— Eu prometo. — Respondeu Bella pondo fim ao tratamento de silencio, fazendo Jasper respirar aliviado.

— Eu realmente gosto da sua professora Alice do mesmo jeito que sua mãe gosta do seu pai.

— E porque você não fica com ela?

— Porque eu não posso.

— Não pode?

— Não.

— Porque não?

— Há muito anos um Potestade como eu se envolveu com um Principado como Alice...

— Alice é um anjo também?

Jasper arregalou os olhos. Como aquela criança podia ter ele no dedo mindinho?

— Segredo, viu? É para o seu bem. Esse é o outro motivo que reagi daquela forma com sua mãe. Ela não pode saber que Alice é um anjo. Aliás, ninguém. É para seu bem, viu?

— Segredo. Okei. — Concordou Bella. —Mas me conta.

— Eles tiveram um filho. O nome dele é Edward. Os três foram capturados...

— Capturado?

— Sim. Foram capturados por um grupo de pessoas que a gente costuma chamar de Azukianos. Mas Elizabeth, para proteger o filho, o deixou a própria sorte, num orfanato, sabe.

— E o que aconteceu com essa Elizabeth e com o marido dela?

Jasper suspirou, triste.

— Foram mortos, depois de serem torturados durante décadas.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Anjo pode morrer?

— Mais ou menos. Qualquer anjo pode assumir a forma humana, mas se seu corpo físico for matado, ele não pode mais voltar como humano. Continua vagando como um ser invisível.

— Mas aí eles puderam ficar com o filho, não foi?

Jasper negou.

— Quando eles finalmente puderam voltar para o filho, ele já não podia os ver.

— Porque ele não podia os ver?

— Porque ele tinha se tornado um amaldiçoado. E amaldiçoados não veem os espíritos.

— Amaldiçoado? E como se torna um amaldiçoado?

— Ele se tornou um vampiro. Foi mordido quando tinha vinte e dois anos.

— Vampiro! — Espantou-se Bella, e recompondo-se, perguntou movida pela curiosidade. — E porque vampiros são amaldiçoados?

— Seu pai já contou a história de Moises e o monte Sinai*, não contou? — Bella aquiesceu. — Nenhum homem ou mulher podia se aproximar da montanha quando Deus descia nela e se por um acaso se aproximasse, devia ser morto imediatamente. Mas claro, basta colocar uma regra para ter um idiota que a desafie. Um homem se aproximou. A energia de Deus era tão grande que submeteu a transformação a aquele homem. Só que homem tem carne, osso e espírito. Não pode virar Deus, mas pode chegar perto. Ele pode ser indestrutível como Deus, pode emitir luz como um Deus. Só que Deus não precisa comer. Deus sequer tem sangue. Sangue é a única coisa que Deus não tem porque ele não precisa disso. Esse homem ficou entre a fome humana e a abstinência de Deus. Ele não precisava comer com a mesma frequência que um homem come, mas não pode ficar sem comida como Deus fica. E como sangue é a única coisa que falta a Deus, também é a única coisa que falta a ele. Assim, esse homem tem que se alimentar da única coisa que lhe falta: o sangue. É uma vida difícil: depender da fonte da vida de outros seres vivos. E por isso todos nós os chamamos de amaldiçoados de Sinai, porque é como se eles fossem amaldiçoados, entende?

— Entendo. Mas esse Edward... O que aconteceu com ele?

— Hoje ele vive vagando sem parada fixa. É meio rebelde, mas até que tem um bom coração. Mas claro, como todo amaldiçoado, ele não se conforma com a própria sorte.

— Coitado. — Meditou Bella. — Então é por isso que você vive implicando a professora Alice? Para não ficar com ela e ter um filho como esses seus conhecidos? — Jasper concordou. — Mas não tem um meio termo? Ficar com ela e ficar livre desse povo?

— Não sei. — Disse Jasper olhando para o nada. — Parece que esse povo tem um ímã para gente. — Falou com um pouco de raiva. — Não viu? Tem até um casal deles ali perto agora?

— É por causa deles que estamos aqui, não é?

— É, querida. Temos longos quarenta dias pela frente. Agora conseguimos inventar uma semana longe deles, depois veremos o que mais podemos inventar.

— Papai me explicou sobre eles torturarem. Eu não quero isso.

— Nem eu, querida. Seus pais também não. Por isso eu peço que tome muito cuidado, tudo bem?

— Tio?

— Sim?

— A professora Alice também gosta de você?

Jasper suspirou.

— Pelo que vejo na mente dela, não. Na verdade, ela está cada vez mais magoada comigo.

— Sinto muito.

— Não sinta. A vida é assim, não é?

Bella aquiesceu. Ambos ficaram em silencio por um tempo. Bella levou o cheiro ao nariz, meditando se deveria perguntar o que tanto a corroía desde a tarde. Jasper lendo a mente da pequena, respondeu:

— Você ainda não foi totalmente treinada, Bella. Ainda é jovem demais; emotiva demais. Não tem nada haver com suas asas. Quer dizer, só um pouco. Mas se eu pudesse dissesse que aprender a ser anjo é um número de zero a dez, eu te ensinei apenas o número "_zero_".

— Mas quando eu for totalmente treinada...

— Eu e você podemos brigar a altura. — Garantiu Jasper, vendo a direção dos pensamentos da menina.

— Então, ótimo. Eu ainda quero ter uma revanche com o senhor, tio Jasper. — Falou a menina em tom ameno.

— Será um grande prazer, Bella. — Disse ele em tom solene.

Ambos estenderam a mão e apertaram selando o acordo. Sem mais, ambos riram. Tinham feito às pazes, mas as alfinetadas sempre se manteriam.

...

*Quem quiser conferir na Bíblia esse trecho da história da proibição da aproximação do qualquer homem ao monte Sinai quando Deus descia, é só conferir no Livro de Êxodo. Capítulo 19, versículo 12 e 13.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Azukianos

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Azukianos**_

Como ordenado, Alice estava seguindo Victoria e James. Era necessário ver tudo o que eles faziam com um único objetivo de saber se eles inspiravam perigo. E ali estava Alice. Sentada no ultimo banco da imensa sala escutando o homem que se intitulava pastor. Vestida com um terninho bege e um lenço preto-amarelado na cabeça, ela se misturava entre os fanáticos.

— Caros membros, devemos estar atentos a bestialidades deste mundo. Vocês são vigilantes e como tal devem estar atentos. Sempre. — Laurent bradava. — Quantas coisas erradas vemos no nosso dia-a-dia? E quantas vocês se fazem de cegos? É certo se fazer de cego? — Questionou olhando firmemente em todos os presentes. — Eu lhes respondo. Não. Não eu certo. É por isso que estamos vivendo essas atrocidades todas com um mundo insano e em um pingo de vergonha. Vocês precisam fazer a parte de vocês. Precisam tomar nas mãos de vocês essa guerra silenciosa. Vocês estão dispostos? — Inqueriu abrindo as mãos como se fosse receber a todos num abraço.

A resposta veio em coro.

— Estamos.

Sorrindo, Laurent desceu as escadas e se juntou aos fiéis.

— Tragam. — Ordenou, olhando brevemente para a porta do fundo.

Dois homens apareceram segurando um saco de estopa. Algo se mexia dentro. Provavelmente uma pessoa.

Alice respirou fundo, engolindo em seco. Seja quem fosse tinha a aura em pânico.

Já próximo a Laurent, os homens jogaram aos seus pés a pessoa, sem cuidado algum. Depois, agachando-se, desamarram o nó e de lá tiraram um adolescente franzino. O menino devia ter quinze anos. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Alice, era que ele tinha um par de asas, ainda em crescimento. Era um meio-anjo. Assim como Bella.

— Quem de vocês está disposto a fazer o necessário? — Perguntou Laurent.

Victoria, linda e bela, levantou-se. Caminhou até Laurent e com uma voz eufórica, se prontificou.

— Eu. Eu faço.

As cenas que se seguiram fora torturantes para Alice. Ela acompanhou quando Victoria pegou uma adaga de quatro lados, molhou no azeite e depois no vinho, depois acendeu o fogo no comburente impregnado no metal e num golpe certeiro, fincou-o na nuca do jovem. Uma luz se fez presente.

Todo o corpo dele acendeu-se em chamas e queimou até sobrar apenas cinza. Uma cinza azul. Vestígio de uma alma pura.

Alice levou as mãos para a boca tentando abafar o grito que queria romper por sua garganta. Culpando-se por não ter feito nada para ajudar ao jovem desconhecido. Contudo, mesmo que Alice se permitisse gritar, ela não seria ouvida. A sala explodia em comemoração e salva de palmas.

— Senhores. Senhores. — Laurent acalmava os presentes. — Hoje é um dia feliz e triste. Feliz por que conseguimos mais uma vez eliminar a escória da humanidade e triste porque desse rapaz não conseguimos nada. Fiquem atentos. Qualquer ser parecido com esse deve ser eliminado. Precisamos acabar com o mal que assola nosso planeta. — Todos uivaram a aprovação. — Agora, seguiremos com os rituais.

Dito isso, outro seguiram para a matança. Homossexuais, padres que renunciaram a batina e até mesmo algumas prostitutas. Um a um foram mortos. Não do modo como tinha sido o jovem que agora era apenas cinza que o vento soprava discretamente para longe. Foram mortos ao modo humano. Contudo, o que preocupava Alice era que ela nunca tinha visto aquele resultado antes. Não que ela nunca tenha visto um anjo sendo assassinado, mas era a primeira vez que ela vira um jeito de não matar apenas o corpo e sim, o espírito.

Ela estava horrorizada.

Firmemente, ela aguentou observar tudo sem se revelar. Acompanhou até mesmo quando um dos membros — policial — colocou os corpos num furgão e garantiu que ninguém teria problemas, porque os corpos seriam _desovados_ de forma insuspeita e se juntariam a lista de crimes não resolvidos.

(...)

Nos dias que se seguiram, Alice procurou descobrir tudo sobre os vizinhos — Victoria e James Durock —, enquanto a família de Charlie passava a semana no Lago Duani.

A fachada do casal era comum. Eles acordavam cedo, se arrumavam e depois se dirigiam para seus respectivos trabalhos. Victoria trabalha num escritório de contabilidade. Enquanto James construía plantas arquitetônicas.

Victoria era uma mulher de estatura mediana, corpo nem magro e nem gordo. Os cabelos eram de um loiro que lembrava a cor do trigo. Os olhos eram de um verde muito escuro e a pele era num tom pálido. As roupas sempre sóbrias davam a ela um ar sério e insuspeito. James era o oposto de sua esposa. A pele fortemente olivácea, os olhos escuros e a roupas despojadas combinavam perfeitamente com seu estilo _livre_ de ser.

Quando ele conheceu sua esposa, tinha até mesmo uma tatuagem em forma de um dragão chinês nas costas. Mas a obsessão religiosa dela e o amor desmedido dele por ela, fez com que concordasse em retirar a tatuagem e passasse a seguir as ideias extremistas dela do certo e do errado.

Eles estavam casados há dez anos e durante esse período em nenhum momento ela tinha se precavido com anticoncepcionais. Segundo ela, era mandamento de Deus não impedir a reprodução humana. Claro que ela nem sonhava que James tomava seus cuidados.

Quando adolescente, James tinha assistido uma reportagem dizendo que as sementes de algodão tem o potencial de tornar o homem infértil a curto ou a longa prazo, dependendo da dose. E desde que se casara com Victoria, ele fazia uso desse conhecimento, que ao que parecia, estava funcionando muito bem. Não era do interesse dele ter filhos antes que tivesse estabilizado profissionalmente. A ideia de ter cinco, dez ou vinte filhos era assustadora; coisa das gerações passadas.

Foi com grande susto que ele foi inserido num grupo de extremistas religiosos. Até então, ele acreditava ser algo restrito ao Islã. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que até entre os seguidores do Cristianismo havia um grupo de opiniões inflexíveis?

Grupo esse chamado de Cristão Fervoroso. Mas como eles viviam _azucrinando_ muitos anjos, ele tinha sido nomeados "carinhosamente" de Azukianos.

(...)

Era sábado. Se tudo desse certo, ainda hoje Charlie voltaria. Alice estava em sua casa, digitando no computador, quando escutou uma batidinha na sua porta. Estranhando, levantou-se. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao fitar a pessoa que lhe chamava.

— Olá, querida. — Disse Victoria. — Posso falar com você?

— Claro. — Respondeu mantendo a face neutra.

A porta meio aberta, apenas permitindo que Alice revelasse metade do corpo.

— Não vai me convidar?

Alice engoliu em seco. Lembranças da facilidade com que se destrói um anjo vieram a sua mente. Ela desejava dizer a loira a sua frente um belo "não". Contudo, se assim o fizesse, poderia ser que alguma suspeita fosse levantada.

O debate interno durou menos que dois segundos. Lentamente Alice cedeu espaço para que Victoria passasse.

— Gostaria de alguma coisa? Um suco ou água? — Questionou Alice apontando para uma cadeira que prontamente Victoria se sentou.

— Aceito um água. — Respondeu, observando a casa.

Alice iria criar olhos na nuca se continuasse tensa. Mas não tinha como evitar. Fingindo uma calmaria, ela pegou a água gelada e estendeu para a loira a sua frente, sentando-se em seguida.

Victoria não bebeu a água. Apenas segurou o copo entre os dedos finos.

— Você disse que precisava conversar. — Incentivou Alice.

— Ah, sim. — Respondeu Victoria. — Essa família que vive aqui ao lado... — Alice enrijeceu ainda mais. — Moram aqui há muito tempo?

Alice deu um sorriso amarelo.

— Há uns cinco anos, pelo que sei.

— E você nãos os acha meio... Sei lá... Diferentes?

— Diferentes? — Repetiu com a voz beirando ao histerismo. Respirou fundo e normalizou a voz. — Os acho bem normais se quer mesmo saber minha opinião.

— Hummm. — Bebeu o primeiro gole. — E onde eles estão agora?

— Ah. — Alice respirou fundo. — Acho que foram passear. Não sei.

— A menina é sua aluna, correto? — Questionou Victoria desconfiada. Alice acenou, novamente odiando não poder ler mentes. — E você não sabe o porquê ela está faltando há uma semana? — Indagou incisivamente.

Alice gaguejou, temerosa. E limpando a garganta, resolveu tentar mudar o rumo da conversa.

— Porque o interesse súbito?

A loira pálida arregalou os olhos e depois os estreitou na direção de Alice.

— Só por saber. Mudei-me a pouco e gostaria de fazer amizade, sabe?

— Entendi.

— E gostaria de fazer amizade com você também.

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Bom, seria um prazer fazer amizade, mas acho que não vai dar agora. — Disse levantando-se e pegando o copo da mão de Victoria e o depositando dentro da pia. — Se me der licença, tenho que terminar de fazer a prova dos meus alunos. — Desculpou-se. — E ainda tenho que fazer o relatório de classe para entregar para o diretor.

— Oh, tudo bem. Nos vemos depois, então. — Concordou Victoria saindo pela porta, e antes de ir embora, acrescentou. — Quando eles voltarem, faço questão de fazer uma torta de frango para eles.

— Tenho certeza que eles vão adorar. — Respondeu Alice já fechando a porta. — Merda. — Exclamou quando tinha certeza que estava só.

(...)

Charlie e Renée escutavam os relatos de Alice, preocupados e espantados por saber que nesse tempo todo, ela era uma anja disfarçada. Jasper mantinha-se de costas, com os braços cruzados, respirando profundamente.

— O que devemos fazer? — Questionou Renée por fim, olhando para a filha que estava segurando o cheiro, com olhos arregalados.

— Estou pensando, estou pensando. — E virando-se, Jasper andou para a poltrona e se sentou. — Ainda serão trinta e três dias de perigo. Se não fosse a arte de Bella, ela conseguiria mentir, mas... — Bella fungou. — Não vamos nos concentrar nos erros. Vamos pensar na solução e acho que tenho uma. — Todos os olharam em expectativa. — O jeito é manter Bella afastado de todos. Acho que vocês não vão gostar, e você principalmente Bella, mas o jeito é você ficar na casa dos seus avós.

As reações foram diversas.

Renée concordou. Bella repudiou a ideia. E Charlie estremeceu.

— É isso ou corrermos risco. — Enfatizou Jasper. — E pelo que Alice viu, eles sabem mais do que matar um anjo. Eles sabem matar a alma. E em realmente não acho nem uma coisa e nem outra agradável. Quer morrer, Bella? — Indagou Jasper persuasivamente e a menina negou.

— Podemos lutar. — Propôs Bella numa voz fraca. — Não podemos?

Jasper fitou a menina com desolação. E tentou explicar que numa luta as coisas podem sair do controle radicalmente e enquanto eles pudessem evitar um confronto direto, era preferível.

— Tudo bem. Eu aceito...

E então todos se calaram com uma batida rigorosa na porta. Todos se assustaram. Jasper ficou tenso, e pensando rapidamente, correu na direção de Bella a pegando e entregando para Alice.

— Fuja com ela. — Ordenou.

Alice aquiesceu.

A voz do pai de Renée soou profunda.

— Não vão abrir, não?

Renée trocou um olhar rápido com Charlie e correu para a porta e espantou-se quando os viu com malas e mais malas.

— Pai?

— Ah, oi, filha. — Disse já adentrando, sem convite.

Renée observou o pai adentrar carregando umas cinco malas de uma vez. Olhou para a rua e finalmente viu a mãe que tirava os óculos escuros do rosto e o levantava como se fosse um arco de cabelo.

— Mãe!

— Viemos passar uma temporada aqui.

— Uma temporada? — Perguntou perplexo, Charlie e viu seu sogro se esparramando pela casa.

— Sim. — Concordou o homenzarrão.

— Qual a verdade? — Questionou Bella. — Vocês nunca por livre e espontânea vontade viriam passar uma temporada aqui. — Acusou. — Vocês vivem retrucando meu pai, criticando a nossa casa...

Rosalie tinha descoberto uma maneira de driblar o complexo de sinceridade. A solução era sempre desviar para outra verdade, menos preocupante.

— Olhos os modos, menina. — E virando-se para filha, continuou. — Você não dá bons modos para sua filha, não, Renée? — Acusou Rosalie vorazmente.

— Er... mãe...

Renée não sabia o que dizer.

Jasper, ácido, desarmou a senhora.

— Eles não estão aqui por vontade própria. Saíram corridos da cidade dele. Demitidos e desmoralizados. — Explicou, lendo a mente deles. — Depois de revelarem mais do que deviam. Não é verdade, senhores?

E como Rosalie e Emmett ainda estavam falando mais verdades do que deveriam, eles não tiveram como não confirmar.

Jasper não estava preocupado exatamente com a presença intragável. Ele estava atormentado com o plano que tinha ido por água abaixo. Como afastar Bella dos urubus que a rondavam?

.

.

.

.

.

Desculpe-me o sumiço. As postagens voltarão a ser as segundas-feiras. Tenho agora que voltar a pegar o tato para essa fic. Então, sei que esse capítulo não está tão bom, mas é melhor que nada.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Solução?

Capítulo 10 - Solução

Renée andava atrás da mãe como uma sombra. Por onde Rosalie passava um rastro de desorganização era formado, irritando Renée que sempre fora apegada a organização doméstica.

— Mamãe, não tem como a senhora ficar aqui. — Explicava enquanto pegava nos braços as roupas que a mãe retirava do guarda-roupa e atirava no chão. — Esse quarto é meu e do Charlie. Por favor, mamãe. Pare. — Rogou segurando o pulso da senhora loira quando esta já estava jogando mais um cabide com roupa e tudo. — Bom... Talvez fosse melhor, vocês ficarem num hotel... — Rosalie a olhou de um modo que fez Renée seguir outra direção. — Se a gente não tivesse Jasper aqui, sei lá. Vocês poderiam ficar no quarto...

Rosalie fitou a filha com um horror acentuado. O mesmo horror que ela estamparia se fosse picada por uma cobra peçonhenta. E com a voz chorosa, ela se lamentou:

— Está botando na rua sua própria mãe? — Questionou levando a mãos aos olhos para secar uma lagrima inexistente. — A mãe que te colocou no mundo, que te carregou nove meses no ventre e que sentiu toda a dor do parto? A mãe que te amamentou por meses? Que filha ingrata que tenho, meu Deus. Que fiz para receber essa ingratidão?

Renée escutara tudo, pálida. No final, com peso na consciência, ela já balbuciava desculpas.

— Desculpa, mamãe. Pode ficar com meu quarto. Claro que pode ficar.

Rosalie fungou duas vezes, passou os dedos nos olhos e afastando a "humidade" _seca_ dos olhos, piscou. Voltando a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, esvaziando o guarda-roupa para dar espaço para as próprias coisas.

Renée resignada, recolhia as roupas atiradas no chão. O único problema que lhe ocorria era ter que desalojar Jasper. A menos que ele ficasse...

(...)

— Acho que essa é nossa melhor solução. — Explicava Renée com nervosismo.

Jasper a fitava com incredulidade e raiva. Alice estava compadecida pela mulher a sua frente ter pais tão intoleráveis, mas também estava desconfortável com a solução oferecida.

— O nosso problema não é aonde eu vou ficar, Renée. — Explicava Jasper se contendo para não dizer impropérios a jovem mãe. Ele sabia se dissesse algo, Bella se ofenderia pela mãe, como da ultima vez. E embora ele não admitisse, ele via a pequena meia-anja como sua filha. E ser ignorado pela pequena, era doloroso demais. — Você precisa retirar seus pais dessa cidade, ainda hoje, porra. — Exclamou sem conseguir conter o palavrão. — Convença-os. Faça alguma coisa.

Jasper até poderia manipular um ser humano. Mas ele era um anjo, e mesmo tendo esse poder, seria considerado o fato como alta traição ao céu.

— São meus pais. — Ela Justificou olhando para o anjo. Como ele se mantinha na mesma posição, ela olhou para o marido que andava de um lado a outro, coçando a cabeça e deixando os cabelos eriçados. — Você entende, não entende, Charlie?

O anjo da guarda não respondeu. Andando como um leão enjaulado, ele fitava a filha que estava quieta demais, agarrada ao cheiro.

— Eu não posso proteger três pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Compreende isso? Se já tínhamos um problema em manter Bella calada, agora isso foi multiplicado por três. — Reclamou Jasper.

— Mas meus pais não sabem de nada. — Pontuou Renée, que mesmo tendo certeza, se viu revirando a memória.

Jasper bufou.

— Eles não sabem de nada. _Ainda_. Mas você viu sua mãe questionando para a própria Bella o que ela tinha de errado. Se ela fizer a pergunta certa, estamos ferrados. E se esses Azukianos se aproximarem dos seus pais, eles também estarão em problemas.

Renée estremeceu entendendo que a situação deles era como dominó encarrilhado. Bastava tocar em um e todos os outros seriam derrubados em sucessão.

— E se... — Alice começou a manifestar-se. — E se eu viajasse com Bella. Tirasse-a daqui?

Todos olharam para a anja amiúde. Até Charlie parou de andar e Bella soltou o pequeno cobertos de crochê.

— Não vou ficar longe da minha filha. — Declarou Renée firme.

Jasper explodiu.

— Mas que droga. Quando uma boa solução aparece, sempre tem um para criar um empecilho.

Alice sorriu. Era a primeira vez que, de certa forma, Jasper elogiava algo que ela tinha dito.

— Não vou. — Enfatizou Renée. — Aonde Bella for, eu vou com ela. Essa é minha palavra final.

Não entendam mal. Mas Renée era uma mãe coruja. E toda mãe coruja tem sérias dificuldades e se separar das suas crias. Além do pensamento que toda boa mãe nutri, que em sua presença, seu filho não corre risco. Grande bobagem, claro, no caso de um meio-anjo. Além domais, a ausência deles já tinha chamado a atenção dos vizinhos. Se eles sumissem novamente...

Jasper estalou a língua. Charlie suspirou pesadamente. E Alice observava a todos em expectativa. Bella voltou a cheira o seu cheiro.

— Isso vai levantar suspeitas. — Conclui Jasper murmurando para si mesmo. Alice era professora de Bella, tinha compromissos com a escola. E se ela sumisse com Bella, seria estranho. Fofoqueiro do jeito que todos daquela cidade eram, todos iriam pensar que Alice raptara a pequena criança. E mais estranho ainda seria se Renée não procurasse pela filha. Parecia que para todos os locais que se olhava, sempre dava um beco sem saída. Nem o próprio Jasper poderia sumir da cidade sem que todos dissessem que ele estava raptado a criança para ter um caso de pedofilia com a mesma. — Certo. Vamos ver isso depois. Agora temos que voltar. Seus pais estão prestes a vir aqui exigir que você faça a janta.

Renée concordou, mas fez uma observação:

— Mas acho melhor você ficar aqui. Meu pai, bem... ele tomou posse do sofá. E ao que parece, eu e Charlie ficaremos no seu quarto. — Meditou Renée que pensava em como fazer para que uma cama de solteiro a coubesse e ao marido.

Alice se conteve para não choramingar com a ideia de dividir o mesmo espaço com o anjo potestade.

— Vamos, filha. — Charlie disse pegando a menina no colo. Ela logo tratou de abraçar o pescoço do pai, mas sem tirar os olhos do tio.

Jasper sentiu o coração se quebrar com o olhar suplicante que a menina lhe lançava. Decidiu quando o viu, que pouco importava o que os outros iriam pensar com o súbito desaparecimento dela.

— Vai. — Ele moveu os lábios para que só a menina entendesse.

Alice fitava-o com a mente em branco. Ela sabia que ver o carinho dele para com Bella mexia em algo dentro dela. Mas era como se fosse um sentimento tão soterrado, que ela nem percebia direito. Quanto mais descrever.

Assim que a família de Charlie saiu pela porta, Jasper virou-se para ela.

— Arrume suas coisas. — Ordenou. — Com ou sem Renée, Bella estará fora da cidade ainda essa noite.

Alice aquiesceu, já mexendo-se para cumprir a ordem.


	11. Capítulo 10 - Verdades Reveladas

Assim que adentraram a casa, todos os três sentiram o coração gelar.

Ali, parada na porta e sendo recepcionada por Rosalie, estava o motivo do medo de todos. Victoria trajada com um vestido negro que ia até a altura dos joelhos, tinha em sua mão uma travessa. E pelo cheiro, era uma torta salgada.

— Ai que maravilha. Muita gentileza de sua parte. — Agradeceu Rosalie já dando permissão para a mulher adentrar. — Entre, querida.

E ela entrou. Sozinha. Ao fundo James estava de braços cruzados, com a fisionomia de quem estava sendo arrastado a fazer algo em que não concordava plenamente.

Emmett apenas observava, bebericando de um copo quadrado uma bebida amarelada. Ele não conteve o olhar sobre a mulher loira pálida. Ela era linda de acordo com seus padrões. Será que era dessas que se permitia a uma aventura? Pensou analisando o pouco da perna dela que ele conseguia ver.

— Entre. — Insistia Rosalie agarrada ao antebraço de James, arrastando-o para dentro. E quando olhou, percebeu Renée pálida e um Charlie que tinha os olhos arregalados. — Ah, filha. Veja só que gentileza...

Escutar a voz da mãe e vendo a atitude tão amistosa que ela estava tendo com aquela que poderia fazer mal a sua família, fez que Renée perdesse todo e qualquer bom senso. E ao invés de tentar ser gentil e retirá-la de lá de forma educada, ela simplesmente gritou.

— Eu os quero fora da minha casa.

Rosalie olhou para filha com desaprovação. Victoria parecia que estava começando a matar uma charada. James irritou-se. Embora estivesse lá contra a sua vontade, ele não gostava de ver sua esposa maltratada de forma alguma.

— Olhe os modos. — Ordenou Emmett. — Que pensa que está fazendo? Eles foram gentis em nos recepcionar.

Charlie que nunca fora apegado ao bom senso, se viu tendo um momento de iluminação.

— Ela só está nervosa por conta da bagunça. — Explicou. E acrescentando, informou: — E nós já estamos de saída, não é, meu bem? — Inqueriu olhando sugestivamente para Renée que aquiesceu. — Se não se importarem...

— Ah. — Suspirou Rosalie, enquanto Victoria pontuava:

— Mas passaram a semana inteira fora. E já vão sair novamente?

— Temos compra de mercado. — Respondeu Renée, mecanicamente.

— Não, não tem. — Respondeu Emmett abandonando seu copo de vidro sobre a televisão. — A geladeira está cheia que já vi.

Alguém poderia ter menos falta de tato? Emmett, alheio ao problema que enfrentava sua filha e genro, estava dando mais margem para o caos do que ele podia supor.

— Até parece que estão fugindo da gente. — Apontou Victoria se aproximando. — Nos mudamos a pouco e gostaríamos tanto de fazer amizade. — Acrescentou.

Rosalie que era uma mulher muito ligada ao dinheiro e ao status social, percebia na loira pálida, uma nova ascensão social. E faria tudo para tê-la por perto.

— Muita gentileza da sua parte. Fique conosco. Tenho certeza que Renée vai fazer um jantar maravilhoso. — Disse por fim, dando um olhar tão intenso na direção da filha, que esta sentiu sua espinha gelar com a ameaça sutil.

— Muita gentileza. Aceitamos, não é, amor. — Comemorou Victoria.

James que estava mais mudo que tudo, apenas murmurou um sim, simplório. Rosalie não fazia muita questão de manter contato com James. Ele era negro, desse que intimidam. Mas se ele era esposo da mulher tão requintado quanto Victoria aparentava ser, era bom fazer amizades logo.

— Nos conte sobre vocês. — Pediu Rosalie forçando James a sentar. Emmett os acompanhou.

— Posso pegá-la? — Questionou Victoria que estava bem próxima a Renée, se referindo a Bella.

A mulher esbugalhou os olhos e gaguejou.

— Na-não. Ela não gosta de estranhos.

Victoria sorriu. Em seu pensamento, embora ela não soubesse o que eles eram, ela teria a noite toda para fazer as perguntas certas e arrancar as respostas. Ela só sabia que eles não eram normais. Nem se atentava ao fato de que eles poderiam estar ligados aos anjos mundanos. Mas fosse o que fosse, ela descobriria. E até ajudaria eles se fosse necessário. Era dever dela como Vigilante, ficar atenta aos pecados do mundo, das pessoas, e a conduzi-las ao caminho certo.

Fora as horas mais tensas que Charlie e Renée viveram em sua vida. E o mais estranho de tudo, que mesmo Jasper sendo capaz de ler pensamento e por consequência saber que a casa ao lado estava recepcionando temporariamente duas cobras, não aparecera. Nem Alice. Renée estava temendo que Jasper tivesse levado a sério demais o conselho de ficar na casa da vizinha. Seria muito melhor que ele deixasse para seguir regras em outro momento. E que ele entrasse lá, com o seu inseparável humor sarcástico e resolvesse tudo.

A única que tinha conseguido escapar fora Bella, que estava trancada no quarto, fingindo tirar o sono da tarde. Como Rosalie não conhecia os hábitos da neta, não pode denunciar a mentira.

Perguntas de todos os tipos foram feitas. Victoria mantinha uma máscara impenetrável na face. Mas havia um brilho lá que denunciava o quão desgostosa ela estava ao saber todos os podres que Emmett e Rosalie revelava todo momento, bastando a pergunta certa ser feita.

A mulher de cabelos pálidos estava estarrecida com as confissões de adultério que o casal faziam. E planejava conversar com o reverendo dos Vigilantes para saber qual a melhor atitude a ser feita. Mas de uma coisa era certa: Emmett e Rosalie eram indignos dos céus.

Deixando essa observação de lado, Victoria percebia o quão calados estavam os donos da casa. E foi na hora do jantar que ela finalmente conseguira arranjar uma brecha para inquerir sobre eles. Renée não teve mais como evitar, teve que trazer sua filha a presença de todas as pessoas. Bella parecia assustada, mas tinha uma expressão de quem estava disposta a qualquer coisa. Morreria lutando se fosse preciso.

— Você parece um anjinho. — Observou Victoria quando Bella foi colocada na cadeira alta onde geralmente se alimentava.

Charlie e Renée sentiam o coração bombear sangue com rapidez. Ainda não era uma pergunta. _Ainda_.

— Agradeça a ela, neta ingrata. — Cochichou Rosalie pronta para beliscar a perna da neta.

Bella olhou para a mãe e o pai, que a incentivaram. Ela também lamentava a ausência do tio Jasper.

— Obrigada.

— E você já estuda, querida? — Questionou a loira.

Era só responder a verdade, pensou Bella. Sem _entrar em detalhes_, claro.

— Sim.

Victoria a observou, esperando que ela falasse algo a mais. Como a menina manteve-se quieta, ela insistiu:

— E você é uma boa aluna?

— Um pouco.

— Um pouco? — Repetiu divertida. — Então me diga, qual a matéria que você mais gosta?

Pronto. Era como se o relógio estivesse rodando agora muito lentamente.

Charlie e Renée acompanharam em câmara lenta Bella dando a sua sentença de morte, sem conseguir evitar.

— Gosto de aprender a magia dos anjos.

Victoria que mantinha a face congelada, desmoronou. Não era o que ela esperava. Não mesmo. Charlie levantou-se da mesa, abruptamente, e pegou a filha no colo. Victoria os olhos como se estivesse em estado de choque, absorvendo a informação. James sentiu o coração galopar, sabendo o que a informação significava.

O tempo estava congelado. As cartas estavam lançadas e o começo da guerra tinha um brilho iminente.


	12. Capítulo 11 - Em Fuga

Quando se estamos diante do perigo, a nossa mente pode reagir de duas formas. As vezes ela entra em pane, e as vezes ela funciona em modo acelerado. No caso de Charlie, a mente não lhe oferecia solução alguma. Ele era um anjo da guarda, não fora criado para lutar ou enfrentar problemas dessa magnitude. Sua essência era baseada na orientação do certo e do errado. E mesmo assim, Charlie falhava muitas vezes porque se deixava guiar mais pelos sentimentos humanos que divinos.

Contudo, agora ele estava diante de duas pessoas que era seus inimigos no momento. E diante de duas pessoas que estavam tão confusas com a revelação e a reação que nem reagiam direito. Um minuto inteiro se passou até que uma gargalhada rompeu o ambiente.

Emmett ria tanto que se chegava a chorar. Rosalie já murmurava repreensões. Seja qual fosse a brincadeira da criança, não tinha graça. Era uma coisa muito séria falar de anjos. Ainda mais falar de magia de anjos. Anjos eram anjos e não tinham magia. No pensamento de Rosalie, magia era coisa que só bruxos tinham e estes eram seres inexistentes, fruto de obras fictícias.

Já Victoria, que há anos vivenciara coisas na companhia dos demais Vigilantes, sabia que era extremamente possível. Pensamentos rápidos colidiam na cabeça loira dela. Pensamentos que julgavam aquela família muito mais imoral do que se supunha. Os pais da dona da casa eram ladrões, trapaceiros e adúlteros. A filha era um ser imoral que tinha tido uma filha com um anjo. Sim, era obvio que o anjo da história era Charlie. Já que a única que tinha pai e mãe era Renée.

Contudo, Victoria e James eram apenas dois e não podiam fazer nada. Fosse pelo fato que não estavam preparados para aquele tipo de revelação, fosse pelo fato que não tinham a adaga de quatro lados. Mas ela tinha que fazer algo. Ela tinha que acabar com aquela imoralidade.

Seu único instrumento mortal era a faca que estava em sua mãe. A mesma faca que ele estava cortando as fatias de lasanha que degustava a pouco. Com um grito, ela levantou-se, contornando a mesa, pronta para esfaquear os hereges a sua frente.

Mas um ponto de luz tão intenso quanto o sol, que quase cegava, se fez presente. O ponto cresceu, quase adquiriu forma e depois evaporou com fumaça, levando consigo a criança que estava no colo de Charlie.

Charlie levou apenas meio segundo para assimilar que aquele que tinha levado sua filha, era seu amigo Jasper. A reação do amigo, serviu de inspiração ao que se devia ser feito. Abraçando a esposa, Charlie permitiu que suas asas feitas de luz se abrissem. Num bater de asas, ele e a esposa sumiram no ar como uma bolha de sabão que estoura no ar.

Emmett parou de rir. Rosalie parou de resmungar. Ambos arregalaram os olhos. Victoria já paralisada, desmaiou. E James a acudiu.

— Mas que porra foi essa? — Exclamou Emmett levantando-se e dirigindo-se ao local onde anteriormente estava seu genro.

— Não faço a mínima ideia. Mas acho que devo estar dormindo. — Disse debilmente, Rosalie.

— Definitivamente estamos acordados. — Garantiu Emmett. — Ei, precisa de ajuda? — Questionou dirigindo-se a James.

Ele negou com um balançar da cabeça.

— Acho que ela já está acordando.

E estava.

Quando se acredita tão fervorosamente que alguém está errado, as atitudes podem ser tanto conciliatórias, quanto de repulsa. Victoria despertara já com a repulsa amargando sua boca.

— São pecadores. Bando de pecadores. — Exclamou ela, ainda deitada no chão, amparada contra o corpo do marido. — Todos vocês. Não há salvação. Não.

— Do que está falando, dona? — Questionou Emmett ao mesmo tempo em que Rosalie exclamava.

— Epa. Pode parar. Somos pessoas dignas. Pertencemos a sociedade...

— Me tire daqui. Me tire, agora. — Gritou Victoria ao marido.

Ele assim o fez. Pegando a mulher no colo, como se ela não pesasse nada, ele a tirou daquela casa. Pelo caminho, Victoria foi o instruindo.

— Precisamos ir agora até Laurent. Quanto mais tempo perdemos, menor será a nossa chance de capturá-los. — Instruiu.

James só frequentava os Vigilantes por amor a esposa. Ele em si, discordava de muitas coisas que via. Contudo, não tinha força emocional para rechaçar isso. Sabia que se deixasse claro seu desgosto, perderia a mulher que mexia com sua estrutura. Que fazia seu coração bater mais forte.

E era por esse amor, que mesmo contra todos os seus princípios, ele se colocou a caminho dos Vigilantes. Durante todo o caminho Victoria fez diversas ligações. Entrou em contato com diversas pessoas e estas com mais pessoas ainda.

Quando chegaram, o local estava abarrotado de pessoas escandalizadas dando suas próprias sentenças.

Laurent reuniu todos, pedindo silêncio. E apontando uma mulher de vestido negro, que ia até os pés, com os cabelos que caiam em cachos até a altura do quadril, ele começou.

— Como sabem, mais um pecador foi revelado a nós. Deus está do nosso lado. Tanto que cada vez mais temos a revelação dele. E devo dizer, que todos, Lilia deve ser a mais abençoada de todos. Graças a ela, Aro foi ao teatro certo e encontrou aquela besta que eliminamos semana passada. E também graças a Lilia que Victoria e James escolheram a cidade certa para se mudar. E agora, mas um pecado foi revelado. E cabe a nós eliminar mais essa heresia.

— Eu posso revelar onde eles estão. Deus fala comigo. Deem-me uma noite, e amanhã a localização desse tal Charlie e Renée estará com vocês. Depois conto com todos para que mais esse mal seja extinto da face da terra.

— Sabias palavras. — Aprovou Laurent.

Todos continuaram discutindo o certo a se fazer. A adaga de quatro lados tinha sido separada, bem como o vinho de damasco e o azeite de amêndoas.

Do outro lado do país encontrava-se Charlie discutindo com Jasper.

— Não. Ela não pode ficar com você. Somos os pais. Ela estará mais segura conosco.

— Charlie, tenha bom senso. Você não sabe nem lutar. E essas pessoas a essa hora já devem estar se reunindo e se armando até os dentes. Você nem ao menos teve a ideia de se tele transportar.

— Minha filha fica conosco. — Rosnou Charlie.

— Eu já disse que não me separo dela. — Acrescentou Renée.

Jasper sabia que não adiantava insistir com eles. Virou-se para Bella e recorreu a ela.

— Bella, com quem você prefere ficar?

Bella olhou de Jasper para o pai, uma dúzia de vezes.

Ela podia ser uma criança na idade, mas sua espécie e educação fazia com que ela tivesse um bom discernimento. Racionalizou que seu pai realmente não sabia lutar. E pelo que tinha ouvido, esse povo era brutal e violento. Se estavam atrás dela, iriam acabar indo aonde ela fosse. Se ela estivesse ao lado do pai e da mãe, que não sabiam nem matar uma formiga, ela estaria colocando a vida dos amados pais em risco. Contudo, Jasper sabia lutar. Ele era o melhor. Ela ainda não podia se defender. Mas se essas pessoas ficassem no caminho de Jasper, ela sabia que as chances dele eram muito maiores que as chances do seu pai. Respirando fundo, ela fez sua escolha.

— Quero ficar com o tio. — Respondeu ela, firme. Renée tentou protestar, contudo, ela foi mais enfática. — Não, mãe. Eu já escolhi. — E virando-se para o tio, sentiu a necessidade de proteger seus pais também. — Mas eu gostaria que meus pais ficassem com a gente. Assim vocês podem proteger eles.

Jasper balançou a cabeça.

— Bella, eles não estão atrás exatamente de você. Eles estão atrás de _todos_ vocês. Se vocês ficarem no mesmo local, será mais fácil encontrar que se estiverem separados.

Bella o fitou, alarmada.

— Não quero deixar minha mamãe e meu papai sozinhos. — Choramingou.

— E não vai. Eu os protejo. — Garantiu Alice. Bella olhou nos olhos da anja e viu a sinceridade ali. Mesmo assim, Alice prosseguiu. — Eu sei lutar bem. Posso lutar com várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso é verdade. — Confirmou, Jasper. — Melhor que ela, não há.

O momento estava tão tenso, que Alice não se permitiu degustar o elogio. Era hora de agir e não de se deleitar.

— Então vamos, tio. — Falou a menina se esticando para ser pega no colo. E virando-se para a professora, rogou. — Cuida bem dos meus pais, professora.

— Eu cuidarei. — Alice prometeu solenemente.

E então o local se encheu de luz. Jasper e Bella se refugiando num canto do mundo; Alice, Charlie e Renée numa cidade improvável.


End file.
